Black Shield: The Begining
by Black Shield INC
Summary: Y'saen Kaanar nar Tunbiad is a different kind of Quarian because on his pilgrimage he became a Mercenary. Jordoc Uchov is a different kind of Krogan he enjoys killing people sure, but deep down he would rather read a good book. These two are uncommon among their species. What do they have in common...Black Shield. I do not own Mass Effect or any music used. Cowritten: With a friend
1. Chapter 1

**Black Shield: The Beginning **

**Pilot**

**Narrator**

While most Batarians are rather looked down upon This Batarian is an individual that everyone could look up to strong, passionate and loyal to a fault. He has started up multiple fund raisers to supply the poor of Omega in addition to lowering the crime level. Right now he is currently browsing the local market place on the lawless and desolate station contemplating on the progress he's made bringing down crime, which surprisingly he's made great progress. His only problem is that in his line of business he makes a lot of enemies. Enemies that are rich enough to hire mercenaries to have him assassinated. Now let's take a look at these fine individuals hired by mass murderers and drug dealers to assassinate this great man that has helped the people of this station when others would not.

**Jordoc Uchov**

"Die!" yelled Jordoc Uchov, A krogan in black and red body armor who was armed to the teeth, with swords, knives grenades and several modified shotguns, as he spotted his prey in the market that their contact said he would be. Jordoc pulled out his claymore shotgun and quickly hip fired at the Batarian, but in his haste the shot flew wide. "Fuck!" he shouted loading another round while chasing his fleeing prey. 'The damn pyjack is fast' though Jordoc struggling to catch up with the Batarian that was slowly breaking away. "I've located the target but he's slipping away" Jordoc told his partner through the communicator.

"Shit what happened…wait did you shoot at him" his partner asked after a short pause. Jordoc remained silent for a few second still running after the target.

"No" he simply replied losing his prey for a second in a crowd before spotting him running towards the docks. Jordoc resumed the chase with renewed vigor.

"Yes you did. Damnit Jordoc you always do this you always engage the target before I get there, which leads to these run down's that waste time and energy." Jordoc angrily grunted at his partner for two reasons. The first being that his partner was annoying and the second was that even though his partner was annoying he couldn't kill him because he knew his partner was right. Just as Jordoc was closing in on his prey a load shoot echoed through Omega as the Bartarians chest cavity exploded as the sniper round connected with it. Jordoc turned around slowly seeing a Quarian in a black body suit with a blue slash running his left shoulder to his right hip holding an M-900 Indra in his hands.

"Damn you Ysaen'Kaanar nar, nar whatever!" Jordoc yelled angrily at his partner.

"How many times must I say this? Its nar Tunbiad you stupid bosht'et" Ysean told Jordoc walking up to him. Jordoc looked at his prey discovering it to be in fact still alive.

"Well look at this the pyjack doesn't know when to die" Jordoc said leaning down over the Bartarian that had brought so much good to this station.

"Can you finish this quickly I want to stop by Afterlife to… well you know" Ysaen finished awkwardly. Jordoc chuckled a deep throaty at his partner chuckle before bringing up his lead and smashing the Bartarians head in with his foot.

**Narrator**

Now before you think that these guys are the villains of this story I'll let you in on a little secret that the rest of the galaxy doesn't know. That Bartarian was about to order an attack of a human colony with the intent of taking the 4,000 plus people as slaves. So, let me ask you who's the real bad guy here?

**Black Shield: The Beginning**

**I can't see where you comin' from**

**But I know just what you runnin' from:**

**And what matters ain't the "who's baddest" but**

**The ones who stop you fallin' from your ladder, baby**

Five Blue suns mercs are terrorizing the population of a small colony either by stealing all of their possessions or brutally killing them for the fun of it.

**And you feel like you feelin' now**

**Doin' things just to please your crowd,**

**But I love you like the way I love you,**

**And I suffer, but I ain't gonna cut you cus**

All of a sudden the head of one of the mercs explodes in pieces of skull and brain matter as a result of the well placed shot by the cloaked Ysean .

**This ain't no place for no hero.**

**This ain't no place for no better man.**

**This ain't no place for no hero to call home.**

Jordoc charges from inside a small house firing his claymore completely tearing apart the side of a merc.

**This ain't no place for no hero.**

**This ain't no place for no better man.**

**This ain't no place for no hero to call home.**

Ysean jumps off the roof of the one story house he's been using as a snipers perch. Pulling out a Palladian Heavy pistol discharging four shots into another merc who was pulling out his avenger assault rifle with the intent to kill Jordoc.

**Every time I close my eyes, I think,**

**I think about you inside,**

**And your mother, givin' up on askin' why -**

**Why you lie, and you cheat, and you try to make**

**A fool outta she...**

Jordoc tackles a Turian merc to the group before rapidly punches his face until the Turian lays bloodied and broken.

**I can't see where you comin' from,**

**But I know just what you're runnin' from.**

**And what matters ain't the "who's baddest," but the**

**Ones who stop you fallin' from your ladder, cos**

The last merc puts his rifle down surrendering and begging for his life as Ysean and Jordoc stand ten feet away weapons re-loaded at their sides. They share a look and both laugh before raising their weapons at the merc

**This ain't no place for no hero.**

**This ain't no place for no better man.**

**This ain't no place for no hero to call home.**

The people hear multiple rounds in the small colony town as their saviors eliminate the threat of the blue suns mercs.

_A few days after the Omega job_

**Ysaen'Kaanar nar Tunbiad**

"I told you that we would get back before them" Ysaen happily told Jordoc as their shuttle landed at their headquarters in the terminus system. The landing pad that they had set down on was actually on a platform that jutted out from the tall mountain that their head-quarters with the actual headquarters are inside the mountain and the hanger being located under the platform. Ysean walked to the edge of the platform staring out at the valley. The valley held a large lake stretching from one end to the other with tall trees surrounding it. Looking at the mountains lining the valley he could see snow at the very top. He took a deep breath sighing that he could never smell the fresh cool mountain air or the smell of the pine trees. Ysean was almost knocked over the edge of the platform by his massive Krogan friend slapping him on the back.

"Come on the commander's going to want a report" Jordoc told Ysaen impatiently before heading toward the door leading in to the head-quarters from the landing platform. Ysaen took one last look at the beautiful valley before heading into the head-quarters. As the pair entered the base the first room was just a twenty foot hallway with another door at the end leading to the rest of the base. The hallway is one color dull grey nothing more nothing less…well besides the twenty or so hidden cameras and hundreds of sensors. Jordoc activated the console by the door entering the passcode before the door slid open revealing the living room/kitchen area of the base. The right side off the room was rather large containing two couches facing a large TV with a coffee table between them. Ysaen smiled at one of his Turian comrades snoring softly on the couch, his eyes closed. To the left was the kitchen nothing special just a basic walk in kitchen with a small bar that was currently being occupied by a human nursing a cup of coffee. Around thirty feet directly forward there was a staircase which leads up to the office of our employer. Ysaen walked up the flight of stairs leaving Jordoc downstairs. Ysaen opened the door to their Commander's office before walking in and taking a seat. The room itself was closest to a nice room as there was in the base. The room was a grey color similar to the rest of the base; however the office also has more guns than most merc platoons have in all. It also had several extranet screens on the walls. In the corner there was a door leading to the commander's room. However the most noticeable feature is a large desk that with a computer and a holographic map of the galaxy. The individual behind the desk, however, was the most impressive part of the office. Katro Urzane a Drell with almost as many kills as the legendary Thane Krios and was the leader of the small but elite mercenary organization known as "Black Shield" in the words of Ysaen he was a huge pain in the ass. Though to the rest of the organization he was a kind but strict man who expected nothing but the best from his agents.

"Kaanar, it's good to see that the mission was a success" Urzane said with an emotionless tone and facial expression. 'Oh no' Ysaen thought taking a gulp 'whenever he gets like this I get a long lecture on what I did wrong then how I should improve then finally how disappointed he is in me' and that's what exactly happened for the next 4 hours. "Ysaen you're the youngest agent here only being 19 years of age, but you will be treated like any other agent and receive no special treatment from me. Because incidents like this are shockingly common for you" Urzane then typed something on his omni-tool activating the vid-screen behind him. What happened next was total humiliation for Ysaen as the video showed his time at the club Afterlife, but more specific then that was his time with a certain Asari dancer. Which then lead to the drinking, dancing, and other such activities. Finally the video ended with his profession of love for her as the bouncers dragged him out of After Life.

"Okay now that embarrassing video is over can you…um…get to the point" Ysaen tried his best to say delicately trying to avoid additional punishment. Urzane once again shook his head disappointingly at Ysaen before pulling out a data-pad from his desk and handing it over to him. Ysaen read the document before slowly setting it down. He looked at Urzane as his body language shifted from cocky to pleading.

"Please Urzane give me another chance" Y'saen pleaded to his superior. Urzane stood up leaning over the desk getting in Y'saen's face.

"This has been your fifth last chance I only let you stay on this long because I saw potential in you" he stated hostilely causing Y'saen to real back in shock.

"And I was right Y'saen you have potential, but your too reckless to work here I'm sorry" Urzane confessed to Y'saen who comely stood up and started to leave the office. But, before he could Urzane called to him. "Y'saen I know you need just a little more credits before you can buy a ship for the fleet so I have one last job for you and Jordoc" Y'saen turned around hearing his.

"But it is a high risk operation" Uzane admitted.

"Give me the details" was all Y'saen said.

**Jordoc Uchov**

"I bet that Urzane is giving him hell." thought Jordoc after Y'saen left. He always gets in trouble on Omega. The last few times the two of them have been on omega they had been chased, shot at, kidnaped and all because of Y'saen. Not that it was entirely his fault. Jordoc was not blameless. Killing a gang leader over a chess game, which he won, may not have helped their track record on Omega. Anyway, Jordoc stayed outside during Y'sean's report. Luckily last time he was at the citadel Jordoc managed to pick up a Great book from earth called _a Midsummer's Night's Dream _A very famous book by a earth author who was alive during his father's life. 'Ha.' thought jordoc 'Human lives are so short.' While Jordoc reading a human play may seem strange he actually has is a very learned krogan. He spent a few hundred years learning as much as he could. Form what he has learned his intelligence is almost that of a professional scientist named Mordin Solus. Jordoc found it very funny that he was just as intelligent as a high ranking salarian scientist. But having hundreds of years to learn does help. A near genius at genetics and organic chemistry and microbiology, as well as engineering synthetic life, he has been able to make many new and interesting ways to protect himself and kill enemies.

"Jordoc what are you doing?", asked Y'sean who had just walked down from Urzane's office while Jordoc was thinking about why the humans seemed to call biotics magic a few hundred years ago.. Flustered Jordoc took a large bite out of the book. Luckily he had just finished, if he had not he most likely would have not started eating the book.

"Just eating. It is an old human food made of some mammal's skin, shredded plant and ink. It is delicious. " said Jordoc, who would have been rather embarrassed to admit he was reading it to learn about human culture. Claiming to be an intelligent krogan would have made him the laughing stock of Black shield for the next century, and he would have to live through that.

"That sounds disgusting." said Y'sean a bit suspicious. "I thought that you didn't think anything tasted good."

"Well that is where you are wrong. I believe everything tastes good."

"Okay" Y'sean said with a hint of fear on his voice "That is great for you…. Any way Urzane just gave me the details on a new mission. We should go and… Damn" Y'saen said looking toward the entrance to the headquarters. Confused by Y'saens outburst Jordoc turned toward the entrance.

"Damn" the Krogan angrily agreed seeing what is partner was looking at. Two middle aged humans that were armed to the teeth and had a rough look to them. The one on the right, the often quiet Zander Cage, was about 6'5" tall with a muscular frame and deep brown eyes and a bald head. The man on the left, the boisterous and proud Mark Urban was 5'11" built frame with light blue eyes and short black hair that was spiked in the front. Both of which wore old N7 armor with N7 symbol replaced by a black shield. "Not these two again" Jordoc heard Y'saen mumble Jordoc just grunted in agreement. The human on the left spotted them giving them a lopsided grin before approaching them while his taller companion walk into the living area.

"So how you boys doing today" the human asked sarcastically his grin never leaving his face.

"Were doing fine Mark...actually we just got back from a mission on this small colony clearing the place of the blue suns." Y'saen boasted puffing out his chest a little. Mark nodded his head before speaking.

"Well Y'saen that's impressive…for a Quarian" he said. 'Oh boy' Jordoc thought seeing Y'saen visually tense his fist shaking in anger. Y'saen suddenly launched himself at Mark screaming.

"You bosht'tet!" Y'saen swung his fist in a vicious right hook, but was meet with nothing but air as Mark leaned out of the way expecting the attack. Mark then delivered a quick jab to Y'saen's ribs causing him to double over in pain. Jordoc stood up towering over Mark glaring at the human.

"Why don't you move along pyjack before I decide to shove my gun down your throat" Jordoc threatened. Mark stubbornly maintained his grin before crouching down to the gasping Y'saen.

"Better luck next time bud" Mark told Y'saen before walking up to the commander's office. Jordoc walked over to Y'saen helping him to his feet. Y'saen coughed a few times trying to oxengate his lunges.

"You know you could have helped!" Y'saen said angrily at Jordoc.

"You need to learn a lesson pyjack" Jorodoc replied while walking into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"And what lesson would that be" Y'saen asked from where he was standing.

"That deep down you're really pathetic" Jordoc said calmly before biting a chunk out of a piece of raw varren meat.

"Well thank you for cheering me up bud and having my back" Y'saen said sarcastically before joining his Krogan friend in the kitchen. Y'saen grabbed some nutrient paste from the frigg.

"Anytime" Jordoc told him before taking another bite out of the varren meat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Shield**

**Infiltration of the Warehouse**

**Y'saen Kaanar nar Tunbiad**

"So you got fired" Jordoc stated before taking another bite out of some sort of remotely edible substance he had found while searching their hotel room. Their hotel room was in every sense of the phrase "a shithole". The room itself was a sickening green color. The lights flickered on and off randomly, there were odd stains everywhere, the shower water was polluted, and the beds smelled like someone had died in them. "I can't believe we paid for this place, and of course the damned manager was a Volus" thought Y'saen. The only good thing about the room was that there was a sliding glass door on the western wall that leads out to a 5ft by 5ft balcony. The glass door was currently open, but the curtains were closed except for a small sliver just enough for the barrel of Y'saen's rifle to slip through. This allowed Y'saen to scope out the mercs at their warehouse to the west.

"Yup" Y'saen confirmed his eyes never leaving the sights of his sniper. They had been observing this Blue Suns warehouse for the past 36 hours. Their mission was a simple yet complicated one. Simple in the sense that all they had to do was destroy the warehouse. Complicated in the sense that said warehouse was guarded by over 20 Blue Suns mercs with the shoot first ask questions later approach.

"Well that sucks" Jordoc stated sadly. Y'saen's head snapped back for a second before he turned to look at Jordoc who was sitting down on the floor with his back to the western wall. Y'saen regarded him for a second.

"In our 4 years of working together that is the most compassionate thing you've ever said" Y'saen stated still looking at Jordoc.

"I'm sad because now I'll have to find a new pyjack to push around and watch get his ass kicked by humans. Not to mention they probably won't be Quarian so that means I can't sneak into their room in the early morning to take their mask off and watch them freak out." Jordoc said. Y'saen just glared at him with wasn't all that effective considering the fact that he had a mask.

"I still haven't forgave you for that yet" Y'saen said slightly angered while he went back to observing the merc warehouse. For the next few hours the two watched the warehouse tracking merc patrols and guard locations planning for when they would infiltrate the warehouse. When they were confident that their plan was finished they moved into action. Y'saen gearing up grabbing some small explosive charges in addition to his combat knife, predator heavy pistol , and his trusty Mantis sniper rifle.

"You still haven't_ forgiven_ me for that" said Jordoc correcting him as he grabbed his 12 knives 4 swords, several dozen grenades, custom made Grendel shotgun, modified venom shotgun, Graal spike thrower, and his homemade shotgun resembling a katana shotgun with various additions and glowing lights and wires that fires many _specialized_ ammo types, such as paralyzing, disintegration and, his personal favorite one that releases a chemical that turns bones to liquid.

"You bosht'tet, stop correcting me you're a Krogan you're not supposed to be smart" Y'saen complained

"He he he" Jordoc laughed heartily before taking another bite of his mystery food.

**Jordoc Uchov**

"I still don't agree with this plan Y'saen" Jordoc grumbled into his communicator from his station across the street from the warehouse. The plan that Y'saen had come up with was in lack of better terms idiotic.

"Relax I know what I'm doing so stop being a Bosh'tet about it" Y'saen replied. The plan was that Y'saen would crawl down the ventilation shafts located on the roof of the building. When he was inside Y'saen would then plant explosives in the appropriate places to bring down the building without damaging any other surrounding structures. Of course it was the easier way of doing the job, but Jordoc would rather run into the place guns blazing and chucking explosives at anything valuable. "Damn that Quarian for talking sense into me" mumbled Jordoc before he pulled out a book. The book was one in high value on earth. It was called _The Art of War_ it was written by some great human war lord. It was quite the interesting read teaching Jordoc about new ways to wage war. It was surprising that a human could have such insight on warfare. Jordoc was just thinking about how to finish his latest "experiment" involving some dna from an earth creature called a dinosaur, when suddenly his communicator burst to life with gunfire and explosions.

"What the hell" Jordoc cursed startled by this. "Damn it Y'saen always getting into trouble" Jordoc mumbled while grabbing his shotgun and opening the door to the skycar that he and Y'saen had "borrowed". He then jogged across the street towards the front gate of the warehouse. There were four mercs out in the front of the warehouse. Two of the mercs didn't even get the chance to raise their weapons before Jordoc nearly cut them in half with a few well-placed shots to their mid sections. The other two immediately started shooting at Jordoc who had just reached cover.

"These humans don't know when to quit." thought Jordoc pulling out his venom shotgun. He shoots one of the mercs in the chest and had time to watch the merc turn to a red mist. Jordoc then ran out from cover and cut the final merc in half with his sword. One of the mercs that was clinging to life tried desperately to crawl to salvation in the form of his assault rifle, but just as his hand grasped the stock of the weapon Jordocs merciless shotgun ended his hope in one shot to the back of the head. "Worthless" commented Jordoc on the efforts of the mercs. Jordoc then proceeded to place explosives on the gate before slowly walking behind cover before detonating them reducing the obstacle to nothing but bits and pieces.

**Y'saen Kaanar nar Tunbiad**

"Why the hell do I always come up with these shitty plans" Y'saen stated angrily while crawling through the air duct of the warehouse. "It's a good plan I said it'll be just like James Bond I said" Y'saen continued his rant as he crawled around another corner in the duct. From what the schematics said he was heading toward the main storage room. The main storage room was a forty foot by fifty foot room with three doors. The first door was to the north which leads to the main courtyard. The southern door leads to the guard/break room which had enough room for ten or so people. The eastern door leads to the bathrooms. Y'saen was thinking about what he would do now that he was no longer apart of black shield when he passed over said bathroom. In the coming years Y'saen would curse the architect that cut corners on the air duct over the bathroom for what happened next. Y'saen yelped as the duct collapsed causing him to fall. As he fell his foot got caught on a piece of wire catching him. Suddenly Y'saen found himself dangling upside down staring into the eyes of a slack jawed ugly looking human merc that was reading a newspaper as he relieved himself. Y'saen and the merc stared at each other for about ten seconds before Y'saen spoke.

"Trust me this is more awkward for me then it will ever be for you" he said. That seemed to snap the merc out of his state of disbelief as he went for the knife strapped to his upper shoulder. Y'saen reacting quickly drew his predator pistol from his hip aimed and fired all in about three seconds. The shoot rendered the left side of the mercs head a bloody mess as the round entered through the left eye and exited in a fist sized hole. The now dead merc fell limp against the toilet he was sitting on. Y'saen let out a slow breath before letting his arms go limp dropping his pistol. "Okay now to get down" Y'saen said to himself looking at his foot caught on the wire. "Shit!" Y'saen yelped again as the wire snapped causing him to land harshly on his back. Y'saen slowly gasped as he lied there not daring to move. The door opened as another merc entered the bathroom.

"Hey Fred! ya done in there. Shit Fred did ya crap out a damn filthy Quarian" the worlds dumbest merc stated when he saw Y'saen lying on floor surrounded by pieces of broken ventilation shaft. Y'saen slowly rolled onto his stomach using his arms to push himself up off the floor cracking what felt like every invertebrate the way up. Once Y'saen stood tall all 5'10" of him he cracked his neck and slowly reached one hand behind his back to where he kept three throwing knives.

"You know for a human" Y'saen started as his hand grasped the hilt of his knife. "You're a dumb racist Bosh'tet" Y'saen finished grabbing the knife and throwing it. The human had about a fraction of a second before the knife buried itself hilt deep in his throat. The human fell to the floor like a ton bricks trying to grasp the knife. Y'saen walked up to him and knelt next to the human that was slowly losing his grasp of life. "You know something it's dumb Bosh'tets like you that make my job easier and give me a purpose in life" Y'saen finished before pulling out another knife and plunging it into the human's chest. The human took one last breath before giving up the fight and dying. Y'saen closed the mecs eyes before he pulled his knives out and resheathing them. "You know and the pays pretty good to" Y'saen stated to the corpse before leaving the bathroom.

**Jordoc Uchov**

"I will rip you apart!" Jordoc screamed as he fired his shotgun at two mercs that were hiding behind a shipping crate. After destroying the main gate Jordoc had encountered heavy resistance from four mercs. After dealing with two of them with some well-placed grenades and shotgun rounds the other two had taken cover. One of them popped out of cover and fired a short burst from his assault rifle. Most of the shots flew wide but a few managed to impact his shield. Jordoc decided that it would probably be best he also took cover instead of standing in the open. He rushed toward a shipping container about twenty feet from the mercs. They courtyard he found himself in was used to ship materials. It was a twenty by sixty foot area with filled with both crates and containers waiting to be shipped. More rounds impacted Jordocs cover as the mercs got bolder seeing the Krogan taking cover. Jordoc quickly switched his modded Katana for his Grendel. 'he he he these pyjacks won't know what hit'em' he thought loading the devastating weapon. He popped out of cover bring the shotgun to bear. As soon as he left cover though the mercs opened up with their assault rifles nearly depleting his shields. But, just before his shields failed Jordoc managed to get a shot off. Basically the Grendel shotgun fires a massive slug that in midflight splinters into over a dozen miniature fragmentation grenades for a devastating effect on target. The cover the mercs were using splintered as most of the explosives hit it. One of the mercs upper torso was completely demolished while the other lost his head to the devastating cloud of miniature explosives. Jordoc smiled evilly admiring his own work as pools of blood formed from the two corpses. He replaced his Grendel with one of his massive swords that if he was any other species he would have to use both hands to wield it. He approached the door leading into the warehouse his grin turned into a frown when he saw that the door was locked. "Not a problem" he told himself backing up. He then let out a wild war cry as he charged the door. The door on impact immediately crumpled not hopping to stand up to the massive Krogan on the verge of a blood rage. The sight that was not appealing to Jordoc when he "entered" the warehouse was not an appealing one to him. He was meet with a labyrinth of shipping containers. "Damn it how am I going to find Y'saen in this mess" he grumbled. Then a shout shortly followed by gunfire then by silence sound from somewhere in the labyrinth. Jordoc then grinded before pulling out another sword to add to his first. "I'll just follow the bodies" he told himself before setting off into the warehouse.

**Y'saen Kaanar nar Tunbiad**

Y'saen crept through the warehouse trying to reach the area where he places the last explosive to destroy the warehouse. The other five explosives had already been set while Jordoc had the guards focused on him. Y'saen was saddened by the fact that this was his last job as a member of Black Shield.

"Well I had a good run" Y'saen told himself as he snuck around another corner. He was only about twenty or so feet from his objective now when he heard two mercs talking.

"What in the hell is going on out there?" one of them asked his friend curiously.

"I don't know but I'm sure they can take care of it. I mean it's not like an entire army is attacking" the other responded.

"If they only had meet Jordoc" Y'saen said under his breath while grinning. He tapped a few buttons on his omni-tool hacking into the lights that illuminate the warehouse shutting them off plunging the entire warehouse into darkness.

"Hey what the hell is going on!" said one of the mercs startled by his current lack of sight. His buddy obviously the more experienced of the two remained calm turning on the light on his omni-tool. Y'saen activated his cloak before sprinting around the corner quickly unsheathing his blade and jamming it into the calm mercs throat in one fluid motion before pulled out his pistol and unloading an entire clip into the remaining merc. Who in turn dropped to the floor lifeless. Y'saen then retrieved his knife and continued to his objective. He located his objective which was a large container said to be carrying stolen military grade weapons.

"Okay almost there just a few mor-" Y'saen was stopped mid-sentence as the lights came back on as he rounded the corner revealing all of the remaining guards in the warehouse. Y'saen and the mecs looked at each other before one trigger happy Turian with a shotgun fired at Y'saen from about ten feet away knocking out his shields. Y'saen reacted quickly ducking back behind the corner he had just come around. The mercs unloaded with assault rifle, shotgun. Pistol, submachine gun, and finally some crazy Batarian used a rocket launcher. And well throughout the entire assault Y'saen was staring wide eyed at the container in front of him trying not to piss himself.

"Okay Y'saen you got this" he told himself pulling out and re-loading his pistol. Y'saen then took a deep breath counting down from three to one before popping out of cover for a sec firing off three rounds. The first two rounds caused the weak shield that the Batarian was using to fail and the third put a fist sized hole in his brain pan. Y'saen then continued to this process for a few minutes killing four more mercs before they got smart and decided to seek cover behind various cargo crates. There were only around six mercs left. "Damn we didn't want to kill everyone" Y'saen said to himself then he thought about his statement for a second. "Okay I didn't want to kill everyone, Jordoc well, I don't know what the hell Jordoc wanted" Y'saen admitted to himself as he slapped in another thermal clip. He was about to pop out of cover once more but heard a very familiar war cry of a very well educated Krogan.

"I'm going to use your blood to write my chapter in the history books" Jordoc shouted as he jumped off the top of a container right on top of a merc. Crushing the merc under the weight of armor weapons and a very pissed off Krogan. What happened next Y'saen can only describe as pure homicidal poetry as Jordoc dismembered, decapitated, eviscerated and outright annihilated the remaining mercs using a combination of throwing knifes and his favorite dual wielded great swords. This one unlucky merc tried to shield himself with his arms only to have them severed by Jordocs blades then while the merc was screaming Jordoc shoved a grenade down the said mercs throat and shoving him into his friends. When the poor guy exploded it brought his friends down. Having intended this to happen Jodoc pulled out four throwing knives and threw them into the chest, face, stomach and groin of one of the mercs. The two remaining mercs responded with several short controlled bursts from their assault rifles quickly bring Jordocs shields down. Y'saen had to give them credit for keeping their cool against Jordoc. Jordoc charged forward punching one of the mercs in the face before kneeing the other in the groin. Y'saen winched seeing the poor Human drop to the floor his face showing the amount of pain he was in. 'I should end his suffering' Y'saen thought pulling out his pistol and firing a single shot into the human's skull. The Turian that Jordoc had punched had recovered and had pulled out a grenade seeking to level the playing field a bit. Jordoc seeing this used one of his great swords to sever the Turians hand before he could throw the grenade. But before Jordoc did the Turian had enough time to arm it. "Shit" was all Y'saen was able to say before the grenade that had landed about three feet from him detonated. Y'saen was thrown across the area they were in and slammed against a container. He felt like his whole body was on fire and he could already tell that he had multiple suit breaches. But oddly enough he felt numb. He could see Jordoc running toward him and it appeared that he was saying something but Y'saen couldn't hear him. 'Its fine Jordoc, I'm just really tired' Y'saen thought his vision darkening. 'I'm just going to take a short nap' he thought before he closed his eyes and welcomed the comforting warmth in the darkness.

**A/N:** So tell me your thoughts good, bad, neither. Just tell me by reviewing if you like the story please tell your friends about it. Also I'd like to thank my co-author Jordoc Uchov who inspired the character of Jordoc Uchov. The real life guy by the way I'm not some crazy grown man with imaginary friends. My friend and I are writing this story and his account is named Jordoc Uchov.


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Shield**

**Invasion**

**Jordoc Uchov**

"You damn pyjack don't die on me now" Jordoc ordered Y'saen while he tried to dodge oncoming traffic, racing toward the spaceport. Right after the grenade blast Jordoc had cut off the turians head and grabbed Y'saen, who had suffered badly from the explosion and was only getting worse from multiple suit punctures. As soon as Jordoc got Y'saen safely into the skycar he set off the explosions that were in the warehouse completing their mission. There was no way he could take Y'saen to a hospital. The only way Y'saen was going to live that wouldn't have them end up in prison for killing all those mercs at the warehouse was if they made it off planet and back to the Black Shield headquarters; this task is made significantly harder considering the fact that he was driving a stolen police skycar.

"Come on not much farther" Jordoc said in a tone that was a mix of fear and concern, two traits not often found in krogan.

"I will gut you all if you don't get out of the way" yelled jordoc as he fired his shotgun out the window scattering some of the nearby cars. Y'saen was lying in the back seat with several large punctures in his suit. Jordoc had given him some medigel he found in the police car but Y'saen was not doing well. In the shuttle they had there was some medicine for quarians as well as some patches for his suit, but they would still need to get back to the base to get a transfusion of quarian blood, which Jordoc kept very secure in his room as soon as he met Y'saen, knowing that he inevitably need it in there line of work. After weaving, bumping and shooting his way through Illium he made it to the space port. Quickly throwing the limp body of Y'saen over his shoulder he ran through the crowd straight to the shuttle. The shuttle was not very large but extremely fast. Jordoc _found _it a few years before meeting Y'saen outside an embassy meeting. It is of salarian design, meaning it is full of gizmos that neither Jordoc or Y'saen really understand, but it has a fairly decent multi species med bay, with a completely sterile chamber for operating on quarians. As soon as Jordoc reached the door and pulled it open he called out with his voice commands to open the sterile chamber, in large med bay that made up most of the back of the ship. It opened up and he place Y'saen in it. The console on the wall flicked on and Jordoc made it administer suit repairs and medi gel. As soon as he'd had done this he jumped into the cockpit and set left ilium.

"Damn those suicidal mercs" shouted Jordan. "I swear the next member of the blue sons I see I will carve my name into his flesh. CAN'T THIS THING GO ANY FASTER" he yelled, despite the fact that this was one of the fastest ships of its size, a perk of not paying for the car of your choice. He set the computer to the base on Chalkhos. The ship immediately headed toward the mass relay, and soon they reached the welcoming sight of the beautiful star Mill . However as soon as they reached the system Jordoc saw a small mercenary cruiser race by and nearly hit them.

"Stupid rookie driver, If I had time I would teach you a lesson" taught Jordan, contemplating the best way to break human and turian bones. Just as he realized both these species have very weak bones he reached Chalkhos and its twin world Selvos, the planet the base was located on. Taking control of the ship back from auto pilot he raced toward a small bunker had had built not far from the base, were the feeds for the security cameras went as well as most of Jordocs less conventional weapons and his more insane _experiments._ Not to mention where he kept the Black Shields medical supplies. This may seem odd because it warrants some explanation. Jordoc was in fact second in command of Black Shield so he was trusted with the medical supplies, that were not kept by Mark, who was the medic on Black Shield, so Jordoc was allowed to have his own room away from the base.

"Where did I put his blood?" wondered Jordoc as he entered his small bunker wondering where the blood he had Y'saen supply a few months ago. Walking over to the cold storage room and opening it up he saw several bags of blood he collected from every member of black shield, for times when they needed a blood transfusion. Grabbing the only red blood with a Y on it he was about to leave the room when he looked up at the monitor to his left. It displayed a large red warning.

INTRUDER INTRUDER INTRUDER INTRUDER INTRUDER INTRUDER INTRUDER

"What the hell is going on up there?" said Jordoc temporarily forgetting about Y'saen. He walked over to the monitor and had it quickly run through the past 30 hours of video footage. He stopped it once it reached 5 hours ago.

"What is going on?" The screen showed several mercs in a armor he had never seen before go down the hallway, the defenses in the hallways took down several but more kept coming and destroyed the remaining traps. Once they got to the end of the hallway the blew the doors of the base and the feed cut out.

Then Jordoc remembered Y'saen sitting in the shuttle.

"Damn" He said sprinting out of the door with Y'saen's blood and back to the shuttle. He opened the door and put on some sterile gloves and sterile needle. As the door closed behind him he connected the bag of blood to the wall and inserted the end of the needle into Y'saens arm. He put up Y'saen's vital signs on the monitor, which were not as low as Jordan had thought they would be.

"This pyjack has a quad." Thought Jordoc happily, and was even happier to see Y'saen's vitals go back up. After watching Y'saen's vitals go back up to a stable level he went over to another monitor and looked at the security video again. After going forward again he found the video came back online after 1 hour of the video cutting as the assaulter's entered the base. It showed several of them leaving the base carrying out some monitors full of information that were located in Urzanes office.

"Did they kill Urzane? If they did they must have had an army." thought Jordoc knowing that very few have combat skills as good as Urzane. Next Jordoc looked at the records of who was in the building at the time of the attack, and the only people who were not in the building were Jordoc, Y'saen. That meant that everyone including Mark and Zander.

"Those two better not be dead I wanted to kill them myself." said a very annoyed Jordoc. While Jordoc killing them might have been a bit extreme, he had no love for those two fools. Cooling his intense hate for Mark and Zander he realized he had to go up to the base to see if anyone up there has survived the attack. So Jordoc hoped in the shuttle and went up to the hanger. To his surprise there was a small shuttle there that he did not recognize.

"So there are still a few of those pyjaks left, He he he" Jordoc said.

"_We don't have any pyjaks today, Come back tomorrow_" Said a rather weak sounding voice from near the back of the ship. This warmed Jordocs spirit knowing that his comrade was waking up.

"Wake up you lazy quarian." shouted Jordoc to the back of the ship. At this Y'sean sat up quickly, acting very startled.

"No don't kill me I have a child at home, I….wait, Jordoc, is that you. Damn it, you can't scare me like that... wait Didn't I explode?" Said a just woken up, medigel induced hyperactive Y'saen Kaanar nar Tunbiad.

"Yes you exploded, but luckily you got better. Not you fool but you were pretty messed up, luckily we got back here so I could give you a blood transfusion."

"Thanks Jordoc, I owe you my life, but ummm, why aren't we inside, I mean I was fired but I am still getting paid for that mission and, is it just me or is there a very pissed off looking Mark looting that shuttle behind you." Jodoc took another look at the other shuttle in the hanger confirming Y'saen statement upon seeing that the pain in the ass human was indeed searching through the shuttle.

"Great this is exactly what we needed" Jordoc said pulling out his modified katana shotgun walking towards the human. They were technically working together currently but that never stopped them from shooting each other in the past. As Jocdoc approached as silently as possible trying not to alert the busy Mark. As we got within 15 feet Mark calmly spoke.

"I could hear you from a mile away Uchov and actually now that I think about it I could smell you to" Mark add as an afterthought while turning to face Jordoc. Jordoc growled in annoyance at Mark. 'Overconfident little pyjack' Jordoc thought angrily. Seeing Jordocs angry facial expression Mark gave him one of his famous grins. Mark looked at something past Jordoc before his grin faded.

"Damn what happened to him" Mark asked looking at Y'saen, through the open ship door, which was clinging to life due to many infections that had broken out across his body. Jordoc grunted still angry at himself for what happened.

"A damn merc with a grenade that's what" Jordoc told Mark before asking his own question.

"Where's Cage" Jordoc asked while walking back to his shuttle. Mark grabbed his salvaged supplies before following him.

"He's checking the systems to see what the mercs were after then he's stopping by the armory to salvage what was left while I looked for survivors and salvaged the medical station." Mark answered him dumping what medical supplies that were left into the shuttle. Y'saen groaned from his seat as his infection worsened. Jordoc searched through the supplies. 'Worthless, worthless, stupid, thats not even medicine, redsand, finally antibiotics' he thought grabbing a needle and the antibiotics before injecting the antibiotics into Y'saen. Y'saen groaned even louder before passing out again.

"What happened here" Jordoc questioned Mark.

"The damn bastards came out of nowhere they hit us with an E.M.P knocking out our comms. Then they overrun the perimeter sentries with Infiltrators followed by a full out engineer and vanguard assault that kicked down the door and stormed the base...we didn't even stand a chance." Mark finished his tale sadness lancing his voice.

"One more question, how did you survive" Jordoc asked again.

"When Zander and I knew that the fight would be lost we hid in the ventilation shafts and waited for the main group of attackers to leave before coming out of hiding and slaughtering the remaining fifteen or so troopers." Mark finished his story. Jordoc sighed leaning against the shuttle before turning to look at Mark who was staring at Y'saen.

"Urban!" Jordoc yelled snapping him out of it Mark turned to look at Jordoc.

"We're all thats left Jordoc, there is no one else" Mark said in an monotone voice. Jordoc didn't say anything; Mark had just confirmed his own fears. The door to the base opened revealing Zander carrying a large duffle bag over one shoulder and dragging the body of some unknown merc behind him.

"Caught this bastard trying to hack the mainframe" Zander told the group as he dropped the body before throwing the duffle into the shuttle.

"What's in the bag, donut flavored nutrient paste?" mumbled a half asleep Y'saen. Zander looked at him for a second before shaking his head

"No Y'saen it's not donut flavored nutrient paste. Its Black Shields Specter/N7 weapons stash that Urzane hid under his office. " Zander opened the bag revealing the galaxies most dangerous weapons ranging from Pistols to Shotguns and sniper rifles.

"Wait if we have this then that means...Urzane is dead" Y'saen stated now fully awake. Mark and Zander nodded their heads sorrowfully.

"Listen I know that we have no leads and that were on our own here and, on top of that, we're not exactly friends, but we owe it to Urzane and the members of Black Shield to find their murderers and bring them down" Mark told everyone. "Now if we're going to succeed we're going to have to put aside our differences...so who's with me" Mark finished looking at everyone in the eye/visor. Jordoc slammed his fists together like a true Krogan. Zander cracked his neck before hopping in the shuttle next to Y'saen. Y'saen nodded his head before moving to pilot the shuttle the ship.

"Y'saen, are you sure? You're still fighting an infection" Jordoc complained.

"That still makes me about 6,000 times better then you, you overgrown lizard" Y'saen answered back before starting up the shuttle. Mark not wanting to be left behind jumped into the shuttle and closed the door.

**A/N:** Well I hope you liked it. Like always please review it really helps when you guys do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**A lesson in History**_

**Y'saen Kaanar nar Tunbiad**

"So we are really the only ones left" said Y'saen a deep sense of depression could be heard. Even though Urzane had fired him he was still very upset that he had died along with the only home he has known away from the fleet. Urzane was in fact the one who taught Y'saen much of what he knew about marksmanship. And it was not just Urzane, but everyone else at Black Shield. While very few of them were Y'saens friends, he liked almost all of them, except Mark, who was often a rude bosh'tet. And then there was Zander Cage. Y'saen did not know much about him; he hardly ever talked and was with Mark most of the time.

"Yeah, it's just us left." Said Zander, in that monotone voice of his. "We were checking for survivors when you guys came in. I was hoping to find someone else who had hidden away like us, or at least was injured but not dead."

"Y'saen, why are we headed to the Citadel." Mark asked.

"The reason we are going to the citadel" said Jordoc, "is so we can find some leads. Were either of you here 7 years ago?" asked Jordoc looking at Mark and Zander.

"We both were" replied Zander, "but we had just joined a year before. Why?"

"Well I was working for Black shield at the time, but 7 years ago I partnered up with a couple of turians, Octeus and Galis Sithan, who have a knack for finding information. Octeus is one of the best information brokers on the citadel, and we did a long mission together to supply Blackshield with some turian military grade weaponry so I know I can trust them. I would bet that they would be the ones to talk to if we were to get some leads. Also they may have something else that would be very helpful." said Jordoc with a somewhat ominous tone.

"What do they have that could help us" asked Y'saen, who was rather excited at hearing good news for a change. First of all he had never been to the citadel and had always wanted to go there. Also after hearing that Jordoc had gone on a weapon raid with these two turians, and there was always room for more blades, guns, and or explosives.

"Well I am not sure they still have it so I don't want to get your hopes up. I will contact them once we reach widow. Hey wait why we are slowing down" snapped Jordoc

"I thought this might be a good spot to look back on the system, it may be a while before we come back here, I also wanted a picture."

Mark nodded solemnly before looking at one of the scanners of the system. After a quizzical look from Y'saen and Jordoc for he had never agreed with them before, they all got up to look through the scanner port on the left side of the shuttle. The mode of the shuttle was inconsolable as they stared at the scanner, this system had been their entire home for many years and it was sad to think that they may never see the system again. After Y'saen took a picture out the front window using the camera he had mounted in his mask, Jordoc giving a small prayer to his ancestors they all got back in their seats and Y'saen started the engine back up left the system. Not long after they got on their way again, Y'saen put the autopilot on and went back to sit with Jordoc, Mark and Zander.

"Hey" said Y'saen mildly awkwardly, "I just thought I would come back here and talk with you guys."

"Yeah that's fine" said Mark cheerily, with just a hint of sarcasm, but then with seriousness he said "Also, I thought I would apologize for the last time we talked." Y'saen rubbed the spot mark had jabbed him, were there was still a bruise.

"Hey no worries, I mean being blown up was much worse. Anyway how did you and Zander join Black Shield...I know that we've been associates for a long time, but I've never asked"

"That is a long story, so thankfully we have a long ride." said Mark while getting comfortable in his seat cracking his back. "As you might have been able to guess from our armor we were in the N7 program. But before that back in N1 we were in the same unit. We were the best in the unit, and no one could ever compete with us for anything, all the way to N6. After we made N7 we were told to go off world for an assignment."

"The assignment was meant to be fairly simple." continued Zander " We were told to go to Omega and find a batarian who had been a part of a large attack on a human colony and bring him back to The Alliance headquarters to try him for his crimes. When we landed on Omega we had no difficulty finding him, he was in some bar talking to an asari dancer. And, as are most people at a bar, he was very drunk so convincing him to come outside with us was no problem. As we were escorting him back to our ship he suddenly fell over. As he fell we saw that he had a three inch diameter hole in his chest. Which complicated things.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Mark jutted in continuing. "As you might imagine that a couple of humans heavily armed standing over a dead batarian looked pretty bad, so as the crowd of people around us was about to attack us we legged it as fast as we could to some back alleys. We called our superiors who told us that we still needed to find out who killed him and If there was any information that could still be found out about the attack that had happened on the colony. Finding out anything is difficult when you have a small mob of bartarians after you so we rented an apartment to drop our armor at so we would not be recognized and went back to the bar he was at and asked around about who the guy was. The bartender told us that he would often come to the bar and talk to a turian called Surus who was there at the time. He was a tall turian with red and black armor. So after that paying the bartender for his information we went to talk to Surus.

_**(Flashback: Mark)**_

"Hello Surus" I said " We were told that you have some information on the batarian who was just killed" I said flashing my best grin at him while also leaning against the desk in the little information weasels office. Zander was standing behind me cracking his knuckles trying to add an intimidation factor.

"I have all kinds of information for a price" he replied showing no fear. I chuckled 'this bastard is supposed to be pissing his pants' I thought while I kept grinning but my good cop bad cop plan seemed to be falling apart.

"How does your life sound for a name and reason for his death" I said as Zander moving quicker than anyone would give a guy his size credit for, trying to grab Surus but he quickly evaded the attack, and pulled out a scorpion pistol and aimed it at my head.

"Now I am going to ignore the fact that your friend just tried to kill me and help you out." said Surus surprisingly "I am always willing to help N7's when they come to Omega. His name was Karnok and the reason he was killed was most likely was because of the same reason that both you and I were looking for him, his attack on the human colony a few months ago."

"How did you know that is why we were looking for him?" asked zander.

"Well that was easy, you two were the ones who were escorting him out of here earlier, and N7 is not known to make trips out here unless absolutely necessary, also you just confirmed it for me." said Surus, putting away his gun."

_**(End Flashback)**_

"Wait" Y'saen interrupted, "Didn't Surus work with us at Black Shield."

"Yes he did." replied Jordoc, "And sadly he didn't make it, I checked and the security system showed that he was still in the base, even when we were there.

"Yeah, we are going to miss him" said Zander, "But I will continue to answer your question Y'saen. Anyway after finding out his name we went in search of Karnok's apartment to try and find information. And boy did we find information. Kranok seemed to be in charge of huge amounts of crime in council space. He was the head of a small gang that worked in a various number of places. We immediately uploaded all this information to the alliance and as we looked for any information on his killer we found that the council had sent a specter out here to find the same batarian. But what was strange about this was the council almost never sends out anyone to Omega. Karnok clearly had found out the specter was after him, he had several listed meetings with information brokers. And has several sources to look out for a Salarian in council armor. And after I hacked into the nearest thing Omega has to a police Database and we saw that the bullet that killed Karnok came from a Mantis sniper rifle, which you, Y'saen, should know, is a common sniper assigned to military officers. While we had no proof this all seemed to say that Karnok was assassinated by a specter. So we told our superior over the comms. And all this got us was ridicule, because specters are not assassins, they bring people in. But all our evidence pointed to something else, and this was our first taste of the foolishness that comes with the military. Well as we left went back to Surus, to ask him about the specter. While we were on our way we saw a salarian who matched several of the pictures Karnok had on his computer, so we ran after him, but as soon as he saw us he pulled out his mantis sniper rifle and shot at both of us."

"That bastard," interrupted Mark, "As we took cover we heard him call out on his comms that he was being attacked by some N7 solders, which was a complete lie. All we wanted to do was talk to him. However we reported what happened and went back to Surus to talk to him.

_**(Flashback: Mark)**_

"Surus", I called out "do you know anything about a specter that has been around here lately"

"Sadly that is one of the reasons I was talking to Karnok as well, while My organization knew he was a criminal who needed to be taken down for what he had done, before we brought him into some real authority, like you guys, I still wanted to get some information about the specter stalking him. Today he was going to go and get me all the information he had on the specter before you guys got him, However, if you ever do get information on the specter, legally of course, here is my comms signal." So after he gave us his contact information we left back to our ship to go to alliance headquarters. But as soon as we got in our ship we received news to go to the citadel for a trial. At the time we had no idea what for. But it turns out the council was trying to have us dishonorably discharged for assaulting a specter. We did our best to explain that we did no such thing but the council did not believe us and even said we killed the batarian, disrupting the specters investigation. And that was that, we were arrested."

_**(End Flashback**_

"Wait" Y'saen interrupted yet again, "You are telling me that you were wrongfully convicted and that you were arrested. How did you get out of prison?"

"Well that was not actually that difficult" replied Mark, "in the fact that we were not actually ever in prison. For some reason, they did not bother to take off our armor and only put 5 guards to escort us to the prison cruiser. They had our hands bound in handcuffs. When we got to the docking bay the two guards in front of us walked off to open the door of the cruiser, which gave us a chance to use an upgrade we bought for our omni tools, which they also let us keep. The omni tool heated up the region of our armor that had the handcuffs so they melted. Once we did this and had our hands free, we killed the two guards who were right behind us and took their pistols, which we used to kill the guard behind them and hold the two guards in front of us hostage. We used them as security to keep us safe as we left Widow and we went back to Omega. We had the council pay 2 million credits for the hostages release and we left them on omega for pickup, and while we were there we found Surus again and after doing a few jobs for him we were invited to join Black Shield."

"Well that was quite a story" said Jordoc sarcastically. "However that does give some insight to your hate of the council, and why up until now, you have refused to ever do a job on the citadel."

"Please ignore him, he gets angry when he's hungry" said Y'saen apologetically " thank you for telling me all that. And that story made time fly. I should go and see how close we are to Widow."

"Y'saen tell me when we get there I will need to call down to Octeus."

"Sure" called Y'saen as he went back to the cockpit. "Wow" thought Y'saen, "I never knew that about those two. I really should try and stay on their good side." He checked the monitor he that was turned on in the cockpit, It said the there was still about another 30 minutes until they arrived at the citadel. "Well I guess this means I get to take a nap", said Y'saen as the sedatives he was given just after they left started to take effect.

Mark Urban

"What the hell are you doing Jordoc?!" asked Mark looking at Jordoc who was reading what looked to be a book on some form of science.

"I am reading you idiot, what does it look like?" responded Jordoc. Mark stared at him slack jawed. He turned to Zander who was messing around on his omni-tool.

"It can read" Mark said in mock bewilderment. Zander just shook his head at his partner's antics. "So what's the book about" Mark asked because he had never known any krogan to read, especially one as violent as Jordoc.

"This is a book on synthetic micro biology, or creating cell of inorganic material that work just like organic cells. It was written by a salarian several years ago. I was lucky to buy a physical book, which are so much better, but as most good things are much rarer."responded Jordoc grinning at the astonishment that was on Mark's face.

"Zander did you know he reads books" asked Mark still flabbergasted once again talking to his partner.

"Of course. Haven't you ever seen him reading when the rest of us played cards" replied Zander straight faced. Looking back on it Mark realized that Jordoc would never play cards with them and sit in the corner, but Mark had always assume that this was because Jordoc could not play cards. Jordoc was very happy with the amazement on Mark's face. Seeing him stunned like that almost made him happy that the two humans were traveling with them, as annoying as Mark was.

"Y'saen's question got me curious, How did you end up with Black Shield Jordoc" Mark asked after an awkward pause. Jordoc grunted in annoyance.

"I was the founder of Black Shield with Urzane."Said Jordoc simply.

"What!?" said Mark which was surprised once again by the Krogan in front of him, "I had no idea you were one of the founders."

" I was not one of the founders, I was _the_ _other_ founder" said Jordoc annoyed. "And if you really want a story I will do my best to sum it up. Basically 30 years ago I met Urzane, who at the time was an assassin just released from the Hanar family he had worked for, on Noveria. I had just finished a job as a lab technician on a project involving quantum entanglement. I had just collected my credit chit from the head of the lab when I bumped into Urzane just outside of the Doors. He was hiring himself out as a private security guard. So I hired him because he seemed like a nice guy and had the look of a warrior. Three years after that we started talking about making a gang. He was used to action and taking down injustice, which is why most of our jobs were to help rid the galaxy the gangs who prey on innocent people. Now before you say anything I know that we are also breaking the law as well, but our goal was never to make money or have a planet, but it was to stop other gangs from killing innocent people. Well after that we bought a small piece of land on Chalkhos and started to build the base we just left behind. After that we started taking jobs that involved taking down other gangs and hiring more people. Once we had enough money we started to make up missions for recruits that would either get us money to fund ourselves or to take down gangs that would hurt innocent people. I let Urzane stay in charge of controlling the money and the people in the gang. I was content just helping when I could and kept doing experiments in the bunker I kept at the bottom of the cliff. And after meeting you and then a few years later Y'saen that brings us up to today."

"You were really one of the founders of Black Shield" said Mark still in shock.

"Were you even listening, yes of course. I could have been in charge of the gang if I cared to do so, but I prefered to get my hands dirty then sit behind a desk" said Jordoc picking his book up again.

Twenty Minutes later Y'saen woke to the ships VI telling him they were ten minutes from the citadel, meaning that Jordoc was able to call his turian contacts. 'Damn I guess there truly is no rest for the wicked' Y'saen thought while slowly stretching.

"Hey Jordoc" Y'saen called, "We are entering Widow you want to call those turians.

"Alright" said Jordoc putting his book away and heading up to the cockpit. Once he got to the cockpit he asked the VI to call Octeus Sithan on the citadel.

"Hello who is this?" said the voice on the monitor.

"Octeus Sithan? This is Jordoc."

"You, sir, have not contacted us in the past couple years. While I am glad you are back in the area, you still needed to explain why you have not been here in two years. Do you know how many people have contacted me looking for a krogan for a job." asked Octeus darkly.

"I have been busy. We can catch up when we land, do you have room for me and some of my comrades to stay with you and Galis for a while."

"You know we have plenty of room, you helped us get our current house. So unless you brought an army, we have enough room for you and your friends." Jordoc looked back seeing Mark and Zander cleaning and loading there N7 and Specter weapon arsenal.

"Nope not an army...wait are you telling me that you are using the Infinity as a home."

"Oh yes, and we saved you a room, and I think that you will be very interested in all the features Galis added."

"We are just going to have to wait see. Before I close comms I will send you the dossiers for my comrades, to see if you can set up some rooms for them."

"It's not like I will be doing the work… Okay got them, yeah I think I could do something for the quarian in the cockpit. Alright see you when you get down here. Don't get shot at." with this the comms shut off.

"What were you talking about" said Y'saen wondering why Jordoc had a huge smile on his face, "and what is the infinity"

"I think you would prefer to wait and see for yourself." With that Jordoc walked out of the cockpit.

"Well that was a bit melodramatic" said Y'saen. He then turned off the autopilot and started to pilot down to the citadel.

**A/N: **As always please review it helps a lot to know what you guys are thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**New assets**

**Y'saen Kaanar nar Tunbiad**

"Okay this is already starting to be a good trip" said Y'saen as they left the docking bay and headed off to the residential district of the Tayseri ward. Y'saen looked every direction taking in the scenes. His mind going into overdrive at all of the sights and sounds of the capital of civilized space.

"Y'saen get your ass over here! _Now_!" Mark yelled. If this had been four days ago Y'saen would have tried to rip Marks head off, but this was now, and Y'saen understood that Mark meant no insult. Besides Y'saen had Mark and Zander to thank for his new weapon load out. Y'saen carried three weapons a shotgun, sniper rifle and a pistol. His shotgun was an N7 Crusader that Mark never uses anymore. While his pistol was beyond irreplaceable, for it was a Paladin heavy pistol only available to specters. Last was not a fancy weapon, but just what he needed. Somehow Jordoc had gotten his hands on a modified M-98 Widow which was a dream come true. Even after they had access to all these great weapons Jordoc stuck to his original load out same goes for Mark and Zander. Both of them had the N7 Eagle heavy pistol, but that's where their similarities ended. While Mark went with weapons more focused on stealth, like Y'saen, Zander went with loud and chaotic. Mark had in addition to his pistol an silenced N7 Hurricane with a red dot scope and a M-99 Saber. While Zander had an N7 Crusader with an N7 Valkyrie if that wasn't enough.

Right now we were all carrying our gear in duffle bags slung over our shoulders while trying to find Jordoc's contacts. Y'saen jogged over to them, while Jordoc rented a skycar. Sure the mercs had nearly destroyed Black Shield, but in turn Y'saen and Jordoc had access now to the complete account of Black Shield which numbered almost in the billions. How was this possible, well the answer is simple; Urzane is probably the greatest investor in the galaxy. "Not 'is', 'was'" Y'saen corrected himself sadly.

"Jordoc, where the hell is this place" Mark asked while adjusting his duffle bag. Jordoc turned to face him before replying.

"It's located in the upper wards we should be there in around a half-hour" He said before entering the skycar. The rest of the group following after storing their gear in the truck of the skycar. Jordoc was sitting in the passenger seat, which Y'saen was thankful for, so Mark got in the driver seat and Zander sat in the back with Y'saen. As the car raced past buildings and landmarks, such as the Tarlos amphitheater and the citadel archives, Y'saen was filled with a sense of bewilderment. The very architecture of the Citadel was awe inspiring. Seeing all of the races living here and the grand design of the buildings was beautiful. He spent most of the car trip looking out the window. When he finally did speak it reflected his amazement.

"I still can't believe that I'm finally here" Y'saen mumbled to himself. "Jordoc, why haven't we ever done a Job on the citadel?" Y'saen asked.

"Well you see the answer is simple. The local authorities don't like us operating in their jurisdiction" Zander answered for Jordoc who was reading a book. Y'saen nodded satisfied with the answer. 'That's a shame' Y'saen thought sadly.

"We're here" Mark informed the group from the driver seat. The skycar landed softly outside of a private hangar.

"These friends of yours live in a hangar?" Zander asked Jordoc while stepping out of the skycar. Jordoc didn't reply, he just chuckled and walked toward the door. Mark, Zander, and Y'saen quick to follow him with their gear slung over their shoulders. Looking at the hanger itself from the outside, Y'saen noticed it was rather large to be a privately owned hangar, looking capable of fitting a large frigate. The door was sealed shut with a single obvious camera keeping watch. The group stood in front of the door few a few moments before it slowly slide open allowing them entry into the hangar. When Y'saen saw what was nestled inside he instantly fell in love. Sitting there was an all-black turian warship, a frigate to more specific with a single emblem on the side. The emblem was a white stencil shield with a shotgun and sniper rifle behind it, also painted in stencil design. Y'saen's jaw dropped at the sight of the ship, but no one could tell due to his helmet. It was one of the most beautiful sights in Y'saen's whole life. Mark let out a low whistle grinning at the ship obviously pleased. Even the usually expressionless Zander had one of his rare smiles at the sight.

"Well boys, welcome home" Jordoc said clamping one hand on Y'saen's shoulder. The group collected themselves and approached the door to the docking tube. Y'saen noticed the welcome mat in front of the docking tube, but thought nothing of it as he was about to step on it. Before he could though Jordoc grabbed him and pulled him back. "They don't like guest that just stop by without telling them" he said before opening his omni-tool to call Octeus.

"Hey were here can you open the door" Jordoc asked over the line. "Alright be there in a bit" he stated before hanging up and opening the door and heading in. Mark turned and looked at Y'saen.

"What hell was that about" he asked the bewildered quarian. Y'saen just shook his head not understanding. 'I've been working with him for a more than a year, and all of a sudden it's like I never knew him. Him reading, I didn't even know he_ could_ read. And all his missions with people from other places. _And he has a frigate_!' Y'saen thought angrily walking in after Jordoc with Mark and Zander following closely. Jordoc stopped before the airlock looking back at the group. He gave him one of those famous Krogan smiles and chuckled.

"Welcome to Infinity" He said opening the airlock. The other door of the air lock was already open so looking inside they could see the interior. The inside of the ship was painted black like the outside, with blue lights on the ceiling and under the walkway, giving it an almost ghostly feel. The walls had what looked like veins that snaked along the walls in pulsing flashes, which were power cables for the ship. After walking through the airlock and looking right they could see the cockpit, a chair in the center of the room with facing a window, not to mention several monitors and the many holographic tools used to control the ship. To the right of the airlock was a short hallway. In most frigates this would have been a long hallway leading to a holo display of the galaxy. In the infinity the holo display was close to the airlock and along the walls surrounding the CIC were several chairs that must been controls for weapons. The walls here too had the glowing blue power cables making the ship look almost organic, with its blue veins. Beyond the CIC there was an elevator. On the two sides of the elevator there were two doors, each leading to a separate hallways.

"Welcome aboard" said a voice from the cockpit. Y'saen, being the first one in was very startled by this. "Y'saen, right?" said Octeus standing up from the chair in the cockpit. Octeus was dressed in all black street cloths. "I had some of my employees set this place up for you, when I heard you were arriving, with all the needs of a quarian." Octeus said as he extended his hand.

"Hello" said Y'saen still somewhat amazed by this ship, as the other walked in. He took Octeus's hand and shook it. " You are Octeus I assume." at this Octeus nodded. "Also what do you mean by everything a quarian needs?" said Y'saen changing his tone from delighted to suspicious.

"Well you see, my brother Galis is an expert with tech and biology so he gave the cockpit some upgrades." said Octeus with a slight smile. "Basically, if you close the door on the cockpit, the system sends out a small swarm of biotic energy, killing all microorganisms in the room in case you have a suit puncture. Also if you hook up you suits systems to the on board VI, it can inform you of any infection or suit puncture, and that paired with the extranet and data files can give your medic, Mark right, a detailed instruction of the best treatment for you. I also added a hologram function so you can change the interior of this room to make it more to your liking." said Octeus with what might have been a hint of annoyance with Y'saen. By this time everyone including Jordoc had entered the ship and were standing near the entrance to the cockpit. "Um…thank you I guess" Y'saen stated a little awkwardly. Octeus smiled dryly a little before noticing Jordoc. His smile grew upon seeing the large Krogan.

"Jordoc it's good to see you again" said Octeus giving Jordoc a welcoming smile.

"Good to see you again as well", said Jordoc shaking Octeus's hand vigorously. "These are my friends Mark, the medic, Zander our main combatant, besides me of course, and Y'saen who you just met. I assume you know this already thanks to the dossier's I sent you."

"Yes, of course." replied Octeus, "I had some of my employees buy both nutrient paste for Y'saen, but also some human and krogan food. Galis is also making food, so if he offers you some don't eat it."

"Speaking of Galis, where is he" said Jordoc as he sniffed the air.

"He is down in the lab, he said he was working on something you would like." said Octeus.

While all this was going on, Y'saen had sat down in the pilots chair to get a feel for the controls. For the next few minutes Y'saen completely shut out the rest of the world getting himself familiarized with the all the systems and was truly amazed at the advanced technology that this ship wielded. Quickly going through some monitoring devices fitted in the various tech on the ship he soon learned of all the technology on board. First off there was an above average GUARDIAN system capable of making mincemeat out of most small attacking ships. Running through the setting for these, Y'saen noticed that these guns and lasers are capable of being retracted into the hull of the ship, which aides in stealth. Running through more features around stealth he realized this ship had highly advanced cloaking systems so that the only way enemy ships could see them was out the window. And this was made even more difficult with a complex holographic system that displayed on the outside of the ship, capable of making it change color or symbol to aid in any disguise. For a high eezo consumption rate the ship was able to use this to make the itself completely invisible. Not to mention the highest grade carbon nanotube plating.

'This ship is _amazing_', Y'saen thought still running through the systems 'Wait, that is just defense, I wonder what offensive capabilities this thing has'. With that he shifted the controls over to offence to find it had a Thanix Magnetic-Hydroelectric system, capable of cutting clean through an asteroid. The broadside guns had both lasers and rail guns. The sensor array of the ship was displayed on the offence setup, which at first confused Y'saen, but after playing around with it he noticed that the sensors not only picked up forms of light, but was also able to pick up on quantum entanglement communications that could be used to track ships with systems that moved faster than the speed of light. Learning this, with an extra few setting augmentations, he was able to have the tracking display on the front window, so he could easily visualize the targeting of the computer.

Now looking at the basics of the ship, he noticed that the FTL drive core had a charge life of 75 hours before the ship had to recharge the FTL core, making it with a charge life of over 50% more than any other ship Y'saen was aware of. The main electricity was powered by a fusion core and, if needed could tap into the FTL core. The thrusters of the ship were an exceptionally high grade thruster model, capable of near light speed without a mass effect field. Let's just say that Y'saen was in heaven.

"You ready to see the rest of the ship, or you want to just stay here and mess with the weapons systems some more?" asked Octeus sarcastically. At this Y'saen got up and followed Octeus and Jordoc out of the cockpit and into the CIC stopping to admire the galaxy map, before continuing into an elevator. As Y'saen walked to the elevator, he noticed that Mark and Zander had disappeared. As he entered the elevator he noticed that there were six floors each one had a label. 'first floor: CIC, Second floor: crew quarters, Third floor: Science and research, fourth floor: engineering and life support, Fifth floor: Engineering and cargo bay, Finally the sixth floor which was left unmarked.

"Why is there no label for the sixth floor." asked Y'saen.

"There being only two people on a ship as big as this means that not all the floors are needed. Galis and I never used it, but now that you guys are here we will find a use for it", Octeus said as he pushed the button to the second floor. The elevator hummed for just a few seconds before they reached the second floor. When the elevator doors opened Y'saen could see where Mark and Zander had disappeared to. They were currently relaxing on couches in their casual clothes watching T.V. The lounge area of the ship was of decent size with a rug covering most of the floor and two couches in an L shape facing a T.V that hung from the wall. The lounge room itself was a box shape with a single hallway which had around eight rooms total with four rooms on each side and a door at the end.

"Hey guys, welcome to the party" Mark said raising a beer in greeting. Y'saen just shook his head at Mark. 'It must be some sort of coping mechanism, especially after what happened to everyone' Y'saen thought staring at Mark. Zander on the other hand remained quiet, just nodding his head at us.

"Octeus told us where we would be staying while you guys were admiring upstairs. When we got down here we stowed our gear in our rooms, we were just waiting on you guys" Mark answered the unspoken question before taking a gulp of his beer.

"Thanks Octeus, for allowing us to stay here" Jordoc uncharacteristically thanked the turian. Y'saen knew that Jordoc had a soft spot under that murderous exterior, but he also seldom showed it.

"Its fine Jordoc, but I will need to know what my brother and I will be walking into. So let's go collect him on the third floor and head up to the CIC" Octeus replied. Mark and Zander stood up and headed for the elevator closely followed by Jordoc, Y'saen and Octeus. Mark pressed the key for the third floor.

"So what kind of research are you working with on the third floor" Y'saen asked genuinely curios. Octeus smiled a bit before turning to answer the Quarian.

"Well I am not doing much research that is mostly Galis. He does everything down there, but focuses mostly on genetics and biology." Octeus told Y'saen before turning to look at the elevator door again. Y'saen turned to see what everyone else was doing; Mark was typing something on his omni-tool while Zander just stared at the ceiling.

"Hey Mark, what are you doing?" Y'saen gestured to Mark's omni-tool. Mark's head snapped up before he closed his omni-tool.

"Just transferring some credits around" he said his voice steady. Y'saen nodded his head at Marks answer as the elevator doors opened.

**A/N:** Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. My partner Jordoc and I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible, and the next one will be longer. As always your input is very important to us, so please review.

P.S. I'd like to give a shout out to Spykethe Wolf for editing this chapter.

Sincerely, Y'saen Kaanar nar Tunbiad


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_How to kill an extinct creature_

**Jordoc Uchov**

Jordoc never would have thought that this would have ever happened. Black Shield nearly being wiped out by some unknown merc group with Urzane dying in the attack. But, now here he was standing in an elevator aboard the turian flagship that he stole seven years ago with the help of a pessimistic turian and his science loving, mentally unstable brother. 'How did I get myself into this' Jordoc thought shaking his head slightly. The elevator stopped and the doors opened revealing a short hallway devoid of anything.

"So, what is your brother like?" Zander asked.

"He has an ... interesting look on life" Octeus said about to step out of the elevator. But before he could, there was a loud high pitched shriek as the door at the end of the hallway flew off its hinges due to a massive creature tearing through it. Jordoc tensed up immediately recognizing the grotesque monstrosity from the horror stories his mother used to tell him.

"Rachni" Jordoc mumbled to himself in disbelief. He reached for his shotgun, but hesitated for a moment. 'It looks terrified...good' Jordoc thought aiming at the creatures head. Before he could get a shot off though the creature fell to the floor. A panicked look crossed its face as it desperately tried to claw away from its captor.

"Come on little fella; come back to PAPA!" a voice said. 'Wait a minute...I know that voice' thought Jordoc as he lowered his weapon. After a powerful jerk the Rachni was once again pulled into the pitch black room. From the room the group heard the sounds of glass breaking and metal being dented. "Come on, don't be like that" said the voice shortly followed by another crash. "Come on now, that cost eight million credits" the voice complained. There was a massive roar that caused Mark and Zander to cover their ears in pain. After a few minutes of silence Y'saen just had to say something.

"So, um... Octeus is there a clean room on this floor because...I kind of have to change into something that I haven't wet myself in."

"Oct man this shit is totally not cool" Mark added his side arm pointing into the darkened room. Octeus just nodded his head bending down and examining the door.

"For one thing, don't call me 'Oct'. Secondly, you're right...I hate having to keep replacing this door" he said before sighing. Mark looked at him with his 'what the fuck' face. The whole group excluding Octeus looked toward the room hearing the heavy stomping of a creature.

"I'm so sorry, where are my manners" said the voice before the creature emerged from the darkness with a turian riding it using a makeshift saddle made out of what looked like lab equipment. "The name is Galis, and this here is my pet Jim the Rachni. Welcome to the Infinity" said the now known Galis sitting atop a Rachni proudly.

"What...the...hell" Zander said very slowly. Jordoc chuckled at the poor human.

**Mark Urban**

'These people are fucking crazy' Mark thought looking at the turian brothers. After re-caging Galis's _pet_ they went to the CIC to regroup and go over what information they had. Which as Mark looked observed it wasn't much. They had all agreed after retelling the story that the hostile organization had military training and most definitely was not Blue Suns, Blood Pack, or Eclipse. While they were all debating what to do, Galis was tossing up a ball into the air with his right hand while he scribbled down scientific equations that made Marks head spin, onto a holographic screen, while his eyes wandered around the room. Strangely Galis still had on the armor he was wearing when he was fighting the rachni. His armor was all black, light armor. However it also seemed to have several mods, as it had many of the same glowing blue veins like the ship, but smaller. He also had a visor over one of his eyes with red display.

"Okay you know what I'm tired and I've had a long day so I'm going to head to bed" Zander said standing up and heading toward the elevator. Octeus nodded joining him while Jordoc kept staring at the information displayed using a holographic projector. Mark shook his head trying to shake off sleep from himself. As he was getting up he remembered something.

"Hey Jordoc, where'd Y'saen go" he asked looking around for the annoying quarian.

"He fell asleep in the cockpit around forty minutes ago" the massive Krogan respond not looking up. Mark was about to turn and walk to the elevator when he thought for a second.

"You know Jordoc we all need sleep" he told his comrade

"Not me" Galis said cheerly from his seat. Mark just ignored the turian who was gunning for top spot of Mark's "People to kill before I die" list.

"I am fine, Mark." said Jordoc. "Krogan don't need much sleep, but you should go and bed down for the night cycle. I'll just stay here and run through the evidence."

"Alright" said Mark, concerned that a sleep deprived krogan would be a dangerous. Mark walked over to the elevator, and got in with Octeus and Zander. Closing the door Mark began wondering what they would do now that they were all that was left of black shield. The elevator hummed as it went down a floor. As the door opened Mark walked over to his room, on the way he managed to get a look at the other rooms. The first door on the left and right were empty, extra rooms. The next door on the right was Octeus's, as it said over the door. The room itself was white, but most of the walls had decorations on them. The back wall was taken up by a living wall, a wall made of plants native to palaven. 'How does he keep those plants alive' wondered mark. The wall next to that had a door leading to what must be the bedroom. The left wall had a couple pieces of art and some strange sculptures. 'Must be turian art, strange'. The right wall was replaced by a fish tank, with many strange alien fish. In the middle of the room there was a small angular white couch looking towards the fish tank. Mark then looked to the right which was Octeus's brothers room, left open.

The room had the same white walls as Octeus's room. However beyond that, there were no other similarities. The rooms had burn and acid marks everywhere. The walls also had several knives thrown in the walls in at random places. In the back of the room there were what looked like organs in jars and a strange looking creature was flying around in the room. In the back corner instead of a door there was what looked like an armor closet, all of them radically different. Another prominent feature was the fact that there was no bed in the room. 'I guess he wasn't kidding' thought mark. Leaving quickly Mark walk forward a bit to see Y'saen's room.

The room was covered in various colored quilts on all sides, including the floor. The light source were small lamps in the corners of the rooms. In the center of the room there was a couch made of a red material and it looked to one of the wall that was covered in monitors all of which had different displays. The Door in the back must have lead to a bed, as there were none in the room. In one corner there was some rare quarian art. On the opposite side of the hallway was the strangest room by far, Jordocs room.

The room was separated into two halves. The side that lead to the bedroom was styled in what looked like old fashioned human style. The walls were covered by wooden bookshelves filled with books and tablets presumably containing books. There was a variety of human salarian and turian authors, and a couple of what looked like hanar names. The floor was covered by a purple and green carpet, with many woven patterns, such as flowers and other designs. The walls and ceiling for that half was red color, that gave a hint to royalty. The lighting was given by low hanging light that gave a warm feel to the room. The other half of the room could not be more different. It was also painted black with the blue power veins giving it light. The walls were had seral work benches, each with different purposes, like a weapon mod stations and a small biolab. Mark left this room wondering why on earth Jordoc would have a room like this and finally made it to his room. He noticed Zanders room which was identical to his, but on the opposite side of the hallway. Both of them were painted white like Octeus's room. They also had a small couch in the center of the room, however Marks faced a large television on the wall. There was also a few pieces of human art. Mark then walked to the door in the back and looked at the bedroom. It was a small room that had a bed and a clock on a small cupboard. Mark then jumped in bed and fell asleep completely drained of energy.

"Hey Mark, want any breakfast" said Octeus over his omni-tool, waking Mark up with a start. 'Damn that turian' Mark thought tiredly rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It's levo-amino acid right." Mark asked really not wanting to be poisoned his first day in his new home.

"Hmmm, wait just a second and it will be" was the reply Mark received. He took this delay as a chance to get changed into some new clothes. Opening the closet on the other side of the small bedroom, Mark surprisingly found some clothes and threw them on. Then he went to the bathroom, on the other side of the main room and added some gel to his hair. After this he walked out of his room he proceeded down the hallway until reaching the door at the end of the hallway. He opened the door and saw Galis sitting in a corner messing with some strange piece of technology, Octeus fixing what looked like human bacon and Zander sitting at a table and drinking coffee while watching the Citadel News. The dining area itself resembled the lounge at the front of the floor, the main difference being a full kitchen being in the back left was also a bit smaller and had a large metal table in the middle of the room. The walls were painted grey rather than the black of up stairs, making it a bit more comforting and less ominous. The lighting came from several lights that were in the ceiling, running down the room.

"Hey" said Zander surprised to see Mark out so quickly, "I see you finally woke up. Octeus is making some food we can actually eat."

"Technically you could eat some dextro-amino food" said Octeus sarcastically, "You just can't digest it." Mark rolled his eyes at this walking over to the coffee maker and pouring himself a cup. Mark took a sip of the coffee and was surprised to find that it actually tasted good. He then walked over and joined Zander on the couch.

"Where's Y'saen and Jordoc" he asked before taking another sip of the delightfully delicious coffee. Octeus started placing the bacon on two different plates before answering.

"Jordoc is still in his room working on something involving his Grendel, while Y'saen is picking up a package he had shipped here from some warehouse in Illium." Mark got up heading to get his breakfast along with Zander. They thanked Octeus before grabbing their plates and getting a table. Mark was pleasantly surprised by the way the bacon tasted.

"This is pretty good" Zander commented to no one in particular while munching away. Mark didn't comment instead he shook his head in agreement taking another bite of delicious meat. The turned his head hearing the sound of the door opening. Jordoc calmly walked into the kitchen section of the mess hall getting a plate for himself, before proceeding to join them at the table.

"Good morning Jordoc" Mark greeted the krogan with his signature lopsided grin. Jordoc didn't respond only looked at Mark for a second before going back to eating his entire plate of bacon in about ten seconds. Mark stared at his krogan comrade in shock. 'Well damn he must be hungry' Mark thought as Jordoc pulled out a book and started reading. Zander stood up and walked over to the kitchen to wash his plate. Marking noticing that he was the last one eating quickly finished his meal. "Well I guess I should clean my equipment" Mark wondered while scrubbing his plate. "Well I hope Y'saen is enjoying his time on the Citadel before we leave."

**Y'saen Kaanar nar Tunbiad**

"I cant believe this" Y'saen muttered to himself watching the scene in front of him play out. A fellow quarian was currently the target of a racist discrimination being carried out by a bosh'tet volus and C-sec idiot claiming that she had stolen a credit chit. Y'saen could feel his blood boil as his fellow quarian was harassed by these people. His fist tightened as they continued to berate her. Then all of a sudden the officer who was supposed to uphold the law started to cuff her. Y'saen didn't even know what was happening as he started stomping toward the group while muttering profanities about the volus and the officer involving many disturbing torture techniques learned from Urzane. Y'saen was about to clock the unsuspecting officer when an hand grasped his reeled back arm and an authoritative voice spoke.

"You don't want to be doing that" it said to him. He turned around confronting the restrainer. The said human man looked to be in his 30's with a medium build and a height of 6'2". Y'saen suddenly realized what he was about to do and mentally thanked this stranger in black and red body armor. The C-sec officer finally turned around and saw the position that Y'saen and the human were in. 'Oh Keelah' Y'saen thought seeing the officers suspicious face. 'think, bosh'tet, think!' Y'saen mentally yelled at himself. Y'saen quickly flexed his arm so it was right in front of the humans face.

"See I told you a had larger mussels" Y'saen said struggling not to stutter at the total moronic lie. The humans eyes narrowed as he looked at Y'saen with a face that said "I will end you".

"Yes it appears that you were right" the human said still glaring at Y'saen. "Here you go officer he left his credit chit at one of the stores he was shopping at" the human said handing the credit chit to the volus who seemed taken aback.

"Well...she could have taken it...you know how...they are" the volus finally finished saying.

"You've got to be joking" Y'saen couldn't help, but blurting out. both the humans, the volus, and his fellow quarian all looked at him. Y'saen started to scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"What was that, sir?" the officer asked Y'saen. Thankfully the other human once again came to his rescue.

"I think what my friend here was trying to say was that. You are treating this quarian with disrespect because she is in fact a quarian. Are you a xenophobe, detective?" The human questioned. Now it was the officers turn to look taken aback. "Given the fact that the gentlemen got his credit chit back and she did in fact not steal it. I think everything is resolved here" the officer just shook his head in disbelief.

"Alright sir I think its time you move on" the officer told the volus who started to wobble away. "And you too" he said to Y'saen who also took his leave. 'Well that could have gone south' Y'saen thought on his way back to the _Infinity_.

"Excuse me...excuse me" said a synthesized voice behind him. Y'saen stopped before sighing to himself 'I just had to go and think positively damn you Y'saen Kaanar nar Tundaid'. He turned a complete 180 and facing the quarian that was accused of stealing.

"Yes?" Y'saen asked his fellow quarian. She seemed nervous fussing with her hands and swaying from side to side. 'She obviously wants something' Y'saen thought folding his arms across his chest waiting for her to say something.

"I..saw...what you were going to do to that officer" She finally after a few awkward pauses. Now it was Y'saen's turn to get embarrassed. 'I should probably go to anger management for that.' he thought to himself.

"Well I was just looking out for a fellow pilgrim" Y'saen told her truthfully. She seemed pleased by his answer before surprising him by hugging him.

"Thank you" she said still holding onto him. Y'saen whole body went rigid as he awkwardly stood in her embrace. He patted her back with one hand not knowing what to do in this situation. She released him from her embrace recollecting herself before thanking him again before turning around and leaving.

"Well that was kinda strange" Y'saen said to himself. He looked at her walking away with her head down in uncertainty. He couldn't help, but think back to when he was on his pilgrimage. 'you're still on your pilgrimage you moron' a voice said in his head.

"Ya...and I could help her" he told the voice.

'No you'll get her killed' the voice responded.

"Or not, plus my job isn't that dangerous" he tried to reason.

'This coming from the guy thank exploded recently'

"I'm going to help her" Y'saen said chasing after her.

'He's going to get her killed...fuck it why do I waste my time with this guy I'm getting a beer.' the voice said before disappearing.

**Octeus Sithan**

"So you are telling me, you have nothing" said Octeus angrily.

"I am sorry sir, but yes. Nothing on any records shares any of the characteristics of the militants you mentioned. Its like they don't even exist." said a scared sounding voice over Octeus's omni-tool.

"Well clearly they do." said Octeus sarcastically, " I pay you good money to get me this information so I expect some results. Get me the information." said Octeus as he shut down his omni-tool. Leaving his office he went in the elevator to see if Y'saen had returned. Entering the CIC room he found Mark just looking at the holo display of the galaxy. Mark quickly turned to look at Octeus. 'Oh great' thought Octeus. While Octeus had no problem with humans in general, Mark had an attitude that made Octeus very annoyed.

"Have you found anything yet?" Mark asked for the third time in the past few hours.

"No. Not one of my contacts has any information on the group who attacked you."

"Contacts, huh" said Mark " I take it that means you are an information broker" Marks insight surprised Octeus. He acted so childish, but his deduction was both spot on and impressive.

"That I am." said Octeus, suppressing his surprise "I am one of the best on the Citadel, with contacts all over citadel space." With this Octeus started walking to the elevator, partially in hopes to get Mark off his back. However he got in the elevator with Octeus just as the door closed.

"Alright, I can't wait to ask you this anymore: Where did you get this ship?" Mark asked. Octeus smiled at this.

"It's a long story" Octeus told the human planning on telling it anyway.

"Come on I got time" Mark said almost on the verge of begging. The elevator opened on the third floor allowing Octeus and Mark to exit.

"I don't know I don't really feel in the mood for story telling" Octeus told Mark in a fabricated bored tone before walking out of the elevator. Octeus didn't look back, but he knew that Mark was following him.

"But, I'm so bored" Mark expressed. Octeus smiled before turning to face the human finally done messing with him.

"Alright I'll tell you" Octeus said crossing his arms across his chest. "Where do you want me to start?" he asked. Mark looked at his clock on his omni-tool before looking at Octeus.

"From the beginning" he told the turian.

"Well 35 years ago in a hospital, on palaven, I was born. A few years later…"

"Okay fine" said mark very annoyed " Start when you met Jordoc."

"10 years ago I was contacted by a krogan that had gotten my number through a contact asking for information on a cereal killer dubbed the "chopper". You see he got that name because well...use your imagination" Octeus told Mark. "Anyway I was about to relay the information to him, but he said he would pay double for the information to be delivered to him personally. I was just starting my business at the time so I made the rookie mistake of agreeing to his terms." Octeus continued. "Anyway we meet at this cafe on the citadel to exchange credits for information. Which I usually would due through a contact or a dead drop. Anyway back to the point, everything was going smoothly, but at the last second shit hit the fan as you humans would say. One of Jordocs old "buddies" decided that emptying an entire shotgun clip through the window was a great way to say hello. Apparently someone found out about me giving him information and tried to take me out. I never did find out who attacked me. Three surgeries a flashed cloned organ and being dead for around thirty seconds and a crap ton of credits later I finally got paid. Suffice to say I never gave Jordoc information face to face for the next few years." Octeus started walking again toward the door that Galis had emerged from the previous day riding a Rachni. He opened the door revealing his brothers bio laboratory.

"One day around 7 years ago I received a message from Jordoc saying that he needed to get information on a top secret project that the turian hierarchy was working on involving weapon testing. Naturally Jordoc was interested. So I started digging and I came up with nothing. I was actually surprised that Jordoc had found out that the hierarchy was testing weapons at all. So for the next few weeks I kept digging and eventually I got lucky one of my contacts said that the hierarchy was conducting some strange operations on the turian colony off Aephu. I contacted Jordoc and we meet up on the colony near the shipyards. What I wasn't expecting was for Galis to sneak along on my shuttle." Mark smiled a little at that.

"The contact that gave me the information had even more information in the form of his brother that worked at the shipyard. His brother told us the exact area where the hierarchy had closed off. After that we went separate ways Jordoc and I continuing into the complex. From that point on I knew it was a trap. There were very little cameras and only two security guards that we didn't even have to slip past because they were asleep." Octeus stopped his story as they entered the chemical lab were Jordoc and Galis were. The chem lab was crammed with many strange looking devices. The walls were black with the blue power cables running all around the room, and connected to several of the larger devices. This being a chem lab ment that there was a cold storage locker in the back, while the front part section of the lab was kept at room temperature. The floor was a titanium carbon alloy with claw marks in it from the rachni that was in the lab the day before. In the center of the room was a table filled with various mixtures and compounds, currently constantly changing hands between Galis and Jordoc. Also on the table was a holodisplay of several molecules. The perimeter of the lab had a shelf all along the edges. On the shelves were blowtorches and heat vacuums, portable mass effect field generators, and what looked like a holo of the human nervous system.

"No you imbecile I am right the serum is off!" Galis yelled throwing his arms up into the air in frustration. Jordoc shook his head from side to side while pouring chemicals into a test tube. Galis was wearing a white set of armor that resembled the armor he had on the day before. It was angular, but tight fitting. A panel on the his arm opened up and he seems to be controlling some of the machines in the lab with it.

"If we used your calculations the serum would be strong enough to put down a thresher maw" Jordoc said before mixing the test tube. Jordoc was wearing black street clothes with a white lab coat over it. He had his omni-tool open and was doing what seemed to be some calculations. Galis walked over the holographic display of the chemicals that were put in the serum.

"Thats the point though" Galis shouted while furiously messing with the hologram and moving at about ten kilometers an hour. Octeus smiled his brother 'what would I have ended up like without you' he thought before he started walking into his office which was located on the other side of the lab.

"I'll continue the story another time Mark" Octeus promised the human. Mark looked like he wanted to object but ended up just nodding and walking back through the labs toward the elevator.

"You understand that a tranquilizer that puts a thresher maw to sleep in ten seconds will not work on a human, it would kill them" yelled Jordoc still upset

"Ohhh. Well if you had said that before…" said Galis said going back to the display. Laughing Octeus went to his office. Octeus sat down at his desk before booting up his personal communicator. He skrolled through his contacts absentmindedly for they had no information that was of extreme importance. Then out of the corner of his eye he caught a message mark urgent. Octeus opened the message and his mouth nearly dropped at the information displayed.

"_Jordoc_!" Octeus yelled from his office. He heard the sound of glass break followed by a number of curses before the massive krogan entered his office.

"What?" Jordoc questioned not looking so happy.

"Get everyone armed and tell them to meet outside the ship now" Octeus commanded getting up and brushing past him.

"Are you crazy what for" the krogan still questioned following Octeus out of his office.

"A politician is about to be abducted and we're going to stop it" Octeus turned to face him. Jordoc looked at him like he just grew a second head.

"What do you mean saving politicians were in the killing business remember. Corrupt or just plain stupid all politicians are a menace in my opinion...wait no not my opinion my statement was a fact." Jordoc finished his speech his fists slightly clenched.

"Well you'll like this one Jordoc" Octeus promised the angered krogan.

"Why would I" he challenged. Octeus smiled at this thinking on how he would react.

**Y'saen Kaanar nar Tunbiad**

"So this is the ship I was telling you about" Y'saen said holding up his arms at the majestic sight of the _Infinity_. Lia'Vael nar Ulnay stared at it in awe. For some reason Y'saen couldn't help but picture her jaw touching the floor. 'I remember when you were like that when Urzane accepted you into Black Shield.' the voice stated. Y'saen looked down in sadness before shaking himself out of his very brief state of depression.

"Well look whos back" said Zander walking into the hangar with some groceries. Walked up to the two of them looking at Lia then at Y'saen before giving him a look.

"Who's your friend" Zander asked his eyes never leaving Y'saen, which in turn was causing him to be nervous.

"My name's Lia, Y'saen helped me earlier today with some racists. When I thanked him for what he did he gave me the offer of staying here with you guys. Some c-sec goons were harassing me to find residence or leave. With me being a quarian its next to impossible to find a place. And since the shelter I was staying at closed last night...I didn't really have an opinion" She finished her sad, but all to common story amongst quarians. Zander stared at her for a second. "I can maintain many ship systems and I can hold my own I a fright." She added. Zander looked at me silently asking "can we trust her?" Y'saen thought for a minute before nodding my head "yes". He gave me a look that seemed to say "you better be right" before turning to her smiling and saying.

"Welcome to the _Infinity _the mobile headquarters to the relatively known mercenary group known as black shield" he said. "We should head inside, I am sure everyone else would be very interested in meeting you. Hey, Y'saen, didn't you say you were going to pick up a package from Ilium." said Zander as they started walking up to the entrance of the ship.

"Yeah, well I called the shipping docks and told them to deliver right outside" Y'saen told him jogging to catch up to the human. Lia walked quietly behind them.

"So you told her about our organization" Zander said questionably looking at Y'saen from the corner of his eye. Y'saen look at Zander with an appalled expression on his face knowing full well though that Zander couldn't see it because of his helmet.

"No of course I didn't tell her that we work for a highly skilled mercenary organization that is currently being hunted down for no reason by an equally skilled organization and that they seem to have near endless resources. No of course I didn't tell her that!" Y'saen finished his rant. Zander face never changed throughout Y'saen's rant.

"You done?" Zander asked Y'saen while typing the code into the airlock door to open it.

"Yes...maybe...okay, Yes" Y'saen finally decided stomping into the _Infinity_.

**Zander Cage**

"Wow this place is amazing" Lia said as Zander lead her through the C.I.C toward the elevator. He grunted at her statement 'It's an alright ship' thought Zander then again what did he know was he grew up in the asshole of the galaxy not. The equator area of Terra Nova was an endless wasteland that either you got out or you die there. 'Well thankfully I got out' Zander thought. There weren't many good ships there. His omni-tool started flashing signalling an incoming call. 'What would Octeus want right now' Zander thought answering.

"Hello" he said.

"Zander listen I need you down here now we have a urgent rescue mission" Octeus voice came over the communication. 'What are you kidding me this is like the least opportune moment' Zander thought.

"I'll be there in a bit...is Y'saen with you" Zander asked.

"Yes and tell Lara tha- shut up Y'saen and put the rocket launcher down, you'll poke out your eye with that-sorry about that, as I was saying tell Lar- what...oh thank you- tell Lia that her first job is to run to my office in the upper ward and collect the information. After that, tell her to enter the code 1-6-7-5 into the main computer and wait until it beeps after that...tell her to run like hell. You got all this?" Octeus questioned. Zander didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Yes"

"Good now do that because we have lots of people to kill and not nearly enough time to do it"

**A/N See, defiantly a longer chapter. Again, please review, it really helps. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also once again thank you to SpykeTheWolf for editing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Don't Take Your Guns to Town**_

**Mark Urban**

"This is a stupid plan" Mark thought, looking out of the sky car toward the looming skyscraper.

"Come on stop being a baby. Just open the door of the sky car moving at around eighty miles an hour, secure your safety harness and jump out. It'll be easy as long as your harness doesn't break or so long as don't I accidentally splatter you on a different car you will be fine." Y'saen replied from the driver seat of the car. Mark looked at him his eyes going wide in fear.

"That's a joke right...right?" Mark demanded on the verge of panic.

"Yes...maybe, it doesn't matter all that does is that you'll have a great time and I'll get some video of you screaming like a girl see we both win, so quit your bitching and jump out of the speeding vehicle hovering two hundred feet off the ground" Y'saen replied from the front. To say the least Mark was not comforted by this.

"Shit shit shit shit" he started almost chanting as he secured the safety harness to the inside of the sky car before putting on his helmet before opening the door. As soon as the door was opened he had to struggle not to be pulled out of the car by the strong winds. 'Okay you can do this you can do this Mark' he thought. He was about to jump out when Y'saen stopped him.

"Hey Mark" he called.

"What?"

"Say cheese" Y'saen said before taking a picture with his omni-tool. Mark's vision was completely white painfully blinding him. At the same time the surprise from the sudden loss of vision caused Mark to lose balance which lead to him falling out of the skycar blinded.

"You bastard!" he yelled as loud as he could at Y'saen. A sudden fear gripped Mark as he experienced free fall into oncoming traffic. "Holy shit!" Mark screamed seeing the cars pass by him at lethal speeds that could easily turn him into a nice ugly stain on the streets of the citadel. Mark was relieved when his descent was stopped when the rope caught him. Almost a split second later he was yanked as Y'saen continued toward their target that was speeding toward the roof of the building that the diplomat was in. Mark quickly used both hands to grab onto the rope that was quite literally his life line.

"Alright Mark I got eyes on target, do you see them" Y'saen asked over the radio. Mark wanted to retort with a smart ass comment, but he had to remind himself that he was on a mission. He looked around scanning the traffic before he saw the car they were looking for.

"I got eyes on them. There's three turians and one asari, and they look to be packing heavy weapons." Mark relayed the Intel to his partner. Y'saen paused for a second before responding.

"Copy that, I'm taking us in". Mark pulled out his eagle heavy pistol and loading a fresh clip in it as Y'saen maneuvered through traffic to the best of his ability. As good as a pilot as Y'saen was Mark still found himself slamming against a few sky cars. After a minute he found himself above his target. "Sorry for the bumpy ride" Y'saen told him lowering the car so that Mark found himself standing on top of the roof of the enemy's car.

"Okay piece of cake" Mark said to himself just before holes started appearing in the roof of the car. 'what the hell' Mark thought then suddenly his left arm erupted in pain as a high powered mass effect round ripped through meat, tissue, and bone right below his shoulder. He cried out in pain.

"Mark you alright" Y'saen asked his voice full of concern for his partner. Mark looked at the quarter inch sized entrance and exit wound before applying some medigel while dodging bullets that are being fired from inside the sky car.

"I'm wounded and taking heavy fire!" Mark yelled at Y'saen firing three shots in retaliation. None of which made contact with the passengers, but that was never Marks intention as he only wanted to keep their heads down.

"Alright give me a second and I'll pull you out" Y'saen said trying to reassure Mark. Mark fired two more shots hearing a groan of pain for his efforts.

"Hahaha! You like that you bastard?" Mark smiled at his small victory. His smile instantly vanished as he heard the universal sound of a shotgun being pumped. "Oh shit!" he yelled when a large section of the passenger area was blown open by the weapon. He was surprised when he found that he wasn't hit. He quickly started checking himself all over. "Ten fingers, ten toes, and two balls okay you're good" he said to himself. He casually looked into the passenger seat to see a dead turian and a grinning asari who was holding a smoking claymore shotgun. "You missed you blue bitch" he told her aiming his pistol at her head. She shook her head and pointed behind him. Mark gave her a confused look 'what is she- oh no'. He looked at his rope to see that she had served it with the blast.

"You bitch!" he told her as she aimed at him once again. He quickly brought his pistol up, but was too late as she pulled the trigger. Mark got lucky again as her shot flew wide missing him. He emptied the rest of his clip into the asari before jumping into the passenger section between the dead turian and the now dead asari. He sighed in relief to finally be inside a moving vehicle and not on the outside. His relief was short lived when he heard the sound of a heavy pistol being loaded. He looks at the two angry turians in the front. He gave them his famous smirk.

"Howdy boys" he said before slamming his fist into the right side of the passengers faceplate stunning him. Mark held his knuckle yelling pain 'Damn forgot their made of metal' he thought before drawing his knife using his left hand and slamming it into the drivers skull sending the skycar into a nose dive toward the upper wards.

"You fucking bastard" the other turain said as he pulled out his knife and joining Mark in the back seat. He tried to thrust his knife into Marks gut, but Mark caught his wrist before he could. The tip of the knife barely brushing his skin. Mark used all of his strength to push the blade slowly away from him. The turian then tried a different strategy in the form of slashing Marks face. Mark once again yelled in pain as the turian left three deep gashes from Marks left ear to the center of his cheek.

"You son a bitch!" Mark roared before using his fist to right hook the turian three consecutive times which dazed him, allowing Mark to wrestle the knife from him and jamb it into the soft tissue of the turians neck. "Eat shit and die!" Mark yelled at his enemy who was gargling on his own blood. Mark remembering that the car was in a nose dive pulled the other turian into the back seat before taking his place. Once Mark pulled the car out of free fall sigh once again in relief. "okay so what's next" he asked no one in particular before heading to the roof of the skyscraper to link up with Y'saen.

**Jordoc Uchov**

When Jordoc, Octeus, and Zander first walked into the building everything seemed normal. The first floor seemed to be made up of a reception area with glass walls a circle of desks in the middle of the eighty feet by eighty feet with fountains running down the sides. On the other end of the room from the doors was a large staircase heading to the next floor. Octeus was wearing what seemed to be one of Galis's armor sets. There were only five employees working at the time. Three of which were turians and looked to be janitors while the other two were receptionists, an asari and a salarian. The asari approached them with a large friendly smile on her face.

"Can I help you" she asked the smile never leaving her face. Octeus stepped forward with Zander and Jordoc flanking him. Jordoc started eyeing the janitors and immediately something felt off.

"Were here looking for Lyzia Tryria. Is she here today?" Octeus asked with a monotone voice. She hesitated for a split second before responding.

"No, but I could take a message for her" the asari replied. Jordoc eyes never left the janitors as they continued to sweeping the floor. His eyes zeroed in on one of the janitors uniforms noticing a small red smudge almost invisibly from this distance. Jordoc was about to dismiss is as a stain when the janitor shifted to right, his shirt tightening to clearly outline a heavy pistol. Jordoc smiled realizing that there was going to be a fight.

"Why are you lying to me" Octeus asked the receptionist in a knowing tone. His mandibles clicked together angrily. The receptionist's smile vanished from her face as she spoke to him.

"I don't know wh-" Octeus interrupted her.

"I know your lying to me because she contacted me earlier today telling me to meet her here." he said. Zander drew his rifle from his back. Jordoc drawing his shotgun with one hand and a fist full of grenades with the other. The asari smile vanished as she glowed blue and sent a shock wave toward Zander sending him flying into a support pillar. The "janitors" pulled out pistols and started firing on Jordoc and Octeus while the salarian pulled out a submachine gun unloading the clip on Jordoc. Jordoc grunted as he was forced to seek cover due to his shields failing.

"Octeus watch your flank" Zander grunted still in pain from the asari slamming him into the pillar. Zander fired a burst from his N7 Valkyrie still lying against the pillar into a hostile that attempted to flank their turian squad mate forcing him to seek cover. Jordoc tightened the grip on his shotgun before popping out of cover to suppress the hostile mercs. Jordoc primed the grenades before throwing them from behind cover toward the salarian that was using the desks as cover. The resulting explosion's resulted in a death of the salarian and the destruction of the desks.

"Hehehe" Jordoc chuckled darkly before resuming fire on the other hostels. He paused and looks to see how well his squad mates were fairing. Zander was now behind cover occasionally snapping in and out of cover firing short burst from his favorite light machine gun. Jordoc noticed how Zanders face was scrunched up in pain his left hand grabbing his side. 'That asari bitch must have hit him hard.' Jordoc though while scanning for Octeus. He found his other squad mate. Jordoc frowned at Octeus's position. The "receptionist" was holding Octeus in the air by his throat while beating the crap out of him before glowing blue and delivering a painful biotic punch to the gut sending him flying into the pillar that Zander was using as cover knocking the wind out of him.

"Th...tha...that bitch" Octeus said finally regaining his breath. Zander grunted before he fired another burst into the neck of a turian combatant dropping him to the ground blue blood pouring from the wound quickly staining the floor surrounding him. The asari seeing this let out a frustrated scream before glowing blue again sending a shock wave at Zander and Octeus. They dove different directions the shock wave missing them, but forcing them into the open.

"You know Jordoc you can help out a bit you know" Octeus stated sarcastically before pulling out two shuriken submachine guns lighting up another one of the janitors, who was trying to hide. Cutting him almost in half.

"Ungrateful pyjack" Jordoc grumbled under his breath at Octeus. He stood up completely out of cover tossing aside his shotgun pulling out one of his long swords. He let out a terrifying battle cry, that the krogan are known for, charging the last turian. Said turian was shaking so much for fear that he was barely able to get a few shots off and those that he did went wide. Jordoc grabbed the gun out of the mercs hands before cutting the poor turian in half in one swing of his greatsword. He turned around seeing the asari pick up Zander using her biotics and throwing him into another pillar like a rag doll. Jordoc took his great sword in both hands and threw it toward the asari. The blade flew true and protruded from her chest severing her spinal column ending her life in an instant. Jordoc smiled letting out another dark chuckle before reclaiming his sword.

"Happy now" said Jordoc sheathing his sword, and retrieving his modified katana shotgun from the floor and placing it on his back before drawing his Graal spike thrower. He turned seeing Octeus help Zander up off the floor. Zander was trying to mask the pain, but was failing as he cried out. Jordoc turned to Octeus expecting a report. Octeus turned to him with a grim look on his face.

"I'm no doctor, but he's in pretty bad shape" Octeus said concern filling his voice. Jordoc nodded already having made a decision. 'If he's no good to use then he shouldn't be here' he thought, opening his omni-tool.

"Urban get your ass down here your boyfriends hurt" Jordoc said seriously...well except for the boyfriend part, that was a joke.

"Copy that I'm two minutes out" Mark responded, his humorous attitude gone and even ignoring the jab that Jordoc made when he heard his longtime friend was seriously hurt.

"I'm fine… I just need to…walk it off." said Zander barely with any breath.

"No you are pretty messed up." said Oceus with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Are you injured?" Jordoc asked Octeus not wanting to have to finish the mission on his own.

"No, I'm fine. Metal skin, remember. Also Galis gave this armor some serious reinforcements." Octues replied.

"_Hey we heard gunfire...you guys alright down there_" said a synthesized voice from one of the janitors.

"Hmm. Well at least we know there are more of them" said Jordoc. At this he picked up Zander and carried him over to behind a still intact desk. "Hey Octeus, you want to have them come down here?" asked Jordoc.

"_Hello, report_" said the communicator again.

"Why the hell do you want reinforcements to come down here. They will shoot us on sight." said Octeus, startled by Jordocs suggestion.

"Not if they never see us. We could hide behind some of these desks and take them out in surprise."

"You are telling me you want to be stealthy? Also what if there are fifty of them, we can't take on that many" asked Octeus.

"Just try and see how many there are, if there are less than ten, have them come down here for some so we can take them out."

"_Hello, Telex, you there… something is wrong we should go down there_" at this Octeus quickly ran over to the communicator and picked it up.

"Sorry about that, we were attacked by what looked like some black shield agents. What's your status" said Octeus doing his best to find out how many of the enemies there were on the other side of the communicator.

"_All five of us are good, we haven't seen any action. However I don't know about everyone else. Are you sure it was Black Shield? I thought we got rid of them_" 'this is way too easy' though Jordoc hearing the enemy just saying how many of them there were.

"I know, but the krogan that was here had the Black Shield Decal on his armor." said Octeus

"_Damn it, was anyone hit_." said the voice over the communicator. As the conversation was going on Jordoc was doing his best to hide the bodies of the fallen mercs. He was also constantly checking Zander vitals making sure they didn't go down.

"No, but we did manage to get a human killed. Then the rest of the team ran off after the last few Black Shield agents. I am the only one who stayed behind. Can you get down here? We need some reinforcements"

"_Copy that, see you down there_" said the voice as the communicator clicked off.

"Happy now Jordoc we have five hostiles heading down here...wait what are you doing?" He said seeing Jordoc get down behind a desk near to the stairs heading up to the next floor.

"Well do you want another fire fight? If we stay in cover we can surprise them. Or do you think you can't take five unaware guards who will have their backs turned to you." At this Octeus clicked his mandibles angrily and got behind the desk on the opposite side of the staircase from Jordoc. A few seconds later five mercs walked down the stairs. They were in black armor with orange secondary colors.

"Telex, where are you?" said a turian standing in front of the other four, who looked to be a salarian, an asari and the other two also tuiran. As they walked down the stairs Jordoc had to just listen as to where they were or expose being spotted.

"Telex, it's us. Where did you go?" called the Turian again. 'Just a few steps more' thought Jordoc wanting to end them now, but knowing being obvious could kill Zander who was lying next to him, passed out from the pain, but vitals still fine. His face was still twisted in pain. The group kept walking right past the desks Octues and Jordoc were hiding behind. As soon as Jordoc heard them pass. As he got up to attack them only to see the Octeus was right behind the one asari was in the back of the group. He walked up to her and snapped her neck and started pulling her back to one of the desks. During this Jordoc snuck up between the two of the turians. He pulled out several of his knives and stabbed them both at the same time in the back of the neck. They went limp on Jordocs blades, which were supporting their weight. He let them down lightly, just as Octeus snuck back next to Jordoc. All this had taken under twenty seconds. The turian in front was still walking around looking for Telex. At this time Jordoc pulled out his shotgun and Octeus pulled out his submachine guns and were holding them at the back of the heads of the two remaining mercs.

"Telex were…" he was cut off when he turned around to see Octeus with two guns up too his head

"I am afraid that Telex is not here right now, but would you care to leave a message." said Octeus with the turian equivalent of a smirk. The salarian turned around to see a graal spike thrower aimed at this head.

"Who are you?" Asked the turian who seemed surprised more than scared.

"We are from Black Shield." said Jordoc

"How, but Telex..."

"said nothing. I am afraid that you were speaking with my friend here." said Jordoc interrupting him.

"Damn you!" said the salarian raising his machine gun, before Jordoc pressed the trigger on his weapon, sending the spike straight through the salarians head.

"As you can see, we don't like having our time wasted, and unless you give me some information as to why you are going after my friend, Lyzia Tryria, I am afraid you will become nothing but a stain on the floor." At this the turian seemed to start to panic.

"Okay… okay. I work for an organization called..." was all he could say before he started convulsing violently and fell over dead. 'What the hell' Jordoc thought stepping away from the now dead turian.

"Well that's annoying." said Octeus looking at his omni-tool after scanning the dead tuiran. "It seems he died of an overload of his nervous system. I have only seen Galis inflict a wound similar, but it was with a modified stun gun." said Octeus. 'Just who the hell are we dealing with' Jordoc thought walking back to Zanders location. He noticed that the humans vital signs were dropping as his breathing was slowed. His attention was drawn away from his squad mate at the sound of a shuttle landing. Jordoc turned to the entrance of the building to see Mark come bursting through the doors with his medical bag in tow. Mark looked around at all the dead bodies with an extended look in his face.

"What...how…you killed...no…yes...well fuck" He said in disbelief before running to Zander. Mark's onim-tool sprang to life as he went to work. Jordoc looked around at the room full of dead corpses. 'Time to end this' he thought before contacting Y'saen.

"Y'saen, it's up to you now" he said to his partner.

"Got it Jordoc" He responded almost happily. Jordoc frowned at his partner's lack of caution. 'It's going to get you killed one day' Jordoc thought.

"And don't get blown up this time" Jordoc told him.

"That was one time" complained Y'saen.

"What about that time on Thesia" Jordoc countered.

"That was your fault" Y'saen stated. Jordoc was about to respond when he heard Mark yell.

"Jordoc we got company". He turned toward the door to see that C-sec had finally arrived.

"Shit" Jordoc muttered hanging up.

**A/N:** Well I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as Jordoc and I enjoyed writing it. As always please review we would love to hear your feedback.


End file.
